Safe Haven
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: Daryl has stumbled upon Eve, held up in an old abandoned farm house, the only surviving member from her own group. The two realize they have more in common than either would have expected. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or anyone/anything else. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is fiction created by me. This story does not reflect the actual series and doesn't claim to be anything but me having a bit of extra time on my hands getting the mental dialogue from my make believe stories in my head on paper (or computer that is). Any and all original characters created by me are not and do not resemble any known person(s). If you have any concerns or questions about what I've written please contact me and I will be happy to discuss anything. I'm a reasonable person.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Haven<strong>

**Chapter 1**

A loud clap of thunder startled Eve awake. "Seriously…the one night I feel somewhat secure I'm woken up by a thunderstorm…this is just great". Eve had developed the habit of talking to herself since everyone else in her group had succumbed to the fate of either being killed by a walker or killing themselves. It was a weak attempt to keep her sanity. She wondered if maybe she was the one who had it wrong and that there really wasn't anything left to live for. When others had asked her what there was to live for she couldn't muster up a single answer. Maybe she should follow in the steps of her cohorts. It would be certainly a better way to go than to be ripped apart by a walker. The thought of becoming a walker herself made her skin crawl.

She had been walking for days trying to find shelter ever since leaving her camp. There really wasn't much left of it. Walkers had attacked her group while she was out hunting one afternoon. Only two people out of the eight had survived. One of which being David, he was pretty much the leader of the group and Rebecca, his wife. Rebecca however didn't escape unharmed, she had been bit by a walker so her fate was sealed. It was only a matter of time now for her to turn into what they were all fighting against. David was devastated, he escaped harm in the attack- at least physically. The emotional toll of not being able to protect everyone especially his wife was too much for him to bear. After he and Rebecca said their goodbyes, he shot her in the head and then turned the gun on himself.

Eve really hadn't slept since she left camp. She stumbled on an abandoned farm house just when she thought she couldn't walk any further. Her legs felt like jello from sheer exhaustion. The house appeared to have been vacant since before the outbreak. She had barricaded herself in one of the upstairs bedrooms determined to get at least a little bit of sleep and keep any walkers out. She ended up just lying there in the floor with her backpack as her pillow, listening to the rain. She couldn't remember the last time it rained. She had never felt so alone her life.

The sunlight came streaming into the room landing upon Eve's face. Eve squinted open an eye and wondered what time it was. She sat up and looked around, feeling slightly disoriented. She looked over to the door of the bedroom and noticed an antique dark wood dresser blocking the door and remembered where she was. "Oh yeah, home sweet home…now who's going to make me breakfast? Oh wait, no one because I'm the only person still alive, faaaaaantastic!" Eve smirked to herself and thought if she wasn't the only person left alive on earth then anyone who might hear her would be convinced she was crazy. She was starting to wonder the same herself. She slowly got up to her feet and walked over to the dresser. She climbed on top and pressed her ear against the door and listened…silence. She hopped off the dresser and pressed her back against the side of it. Pushing with her feet on the floor, she slowly moved the dresser back to the side of the room. She sat for a moment and thought how heavy and well made the dresser was. Certainly not like the furniture they make today. Eve was starving. She really hadn't eaten much in the last few days either, partly from feeling sick to her stomach after seeing David and Rebecca dead together and partly from not wanting to stop to eat until she found someplace that resembled somewhere safe she could stay. She gathered up her bow and arrows and tossed them onto her shoulder. Ironically archery was one of the most useful skills she had since the outbreak. Her father was obsessed with taking her hunting when she was younger. Eve always figured it was because he really wanted a son so he figured he'd make the best of it with her. She hated every bit of it but never once dared to cross her father. He had a horrible temper and how she "felt" had very little impact on him anyways. Now she was grateful for it. It was probably the only thing that was really keeping her alive. Between hunting for food and killing walkers without drawing attention like a gun would, she wouldn't want to be without it.

Eve walked down the hallway towards the stairs. She had just about gotten to the top when she heard the sound of footsteps. Fear filled her body from her head to her toes. So much for a safe haven. She slowly slid her bow from her shoulder and grabbed a hold of the grip with her left hand. She quietly reached for an arrow from the case strapped to her right thigh. It was something she had rigged herself to have quick access to them. Her heart was pounding loudly almost drowning out the footsteps. She stared at the top of the stairs as she placed her arrow through the bowstring pointed downward by her hip. She had done it so many times she didn't need to see what she was doing. She slowly raised her bow to her eye level and drew back the bowstring as she heard whatever it was begin to come up the bottom of the stairs. The steps were slow and steady. She quickly moved to the top of the stairs and pointed her bow and arrow downward ready to take aim at a walker. She wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 2**

Daryl, with his crossbow ready to fire, suddenly discovered himself staring down the opposite end of an arrow. Not a position he was accustomed to. He was on the third stair of the staircase when this woman appeared out of nowhere at the top of the stairs. He wondered how he hadn't heard her sooner. Both of them stood there frozen pointing their weapons at one another.

"Drop your bow" Daryl barked at her with his still raised.

The woman just stood there, not moving or blinking. Daryl wondered what was wrong with this woman that she didn't even act like she heard him say anything yet she was staring right at him.

"If you're going to point that damn thing at me you better be prepared to use it now I said DROP IT!"

Eve was focused on the end of the man's arrow of the crossbow when she heard a muffled sound. Then the man's face came into focus and she realized the muffled sound was him talking to her. He appeared to be getting agitated when he spoke again and began to raise his voice. She certainly heard him clearly that time. Eve didn't waver and stated "Drop yours first".

Daryl was left with a loss for words momentarily at the audacity this woman had. He was even a little impressed that she didn't seem to show any sign of fear and appeared fully prepared to shoot him. Daryl hated being the first to give in but he didn't have time for a pissing contest with this woman, he had to find Sophia. He slowly lowered his crossbow and asked the woman for her name.

"Eve….." she replied

"My name's Daryl, I'm looking for a young girl, her name's Sophia. Have you seen her?"

Eve began to relax although she wasn't completely convinced that this was someone she could trust but at this point she was so hungry she just wanted to get a move on. Not to mention here was a man who was searching for a lost child, how bad could he be?

"No, sorry but I've only been here since last night. There was no sign of anyone here."

Daryl dropped his eyes to the floor and slightly shook his head. "Damn it….alright, sorry to bother you" He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait" Eve exclaimed as she began to run down the stairs.

Daryl turned to look back at her. She felt stupid after saying it, she really didn't know what else to say to him. If she asked him not to leave then she would sound needy and helpless but at the same time she didn't want to be left alone. Then she though what if this guy is really an ass maybe she didn't want him to stay after all. Her head began to hurt from the confusion.

"Well?" Daryl asked

"Well what?" Eve replied

"You asked me to wait, what is it that you want, I need to get a move on, there is a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

_Think fast, think fast_, Eve thought to herself. _You're a smart girl, come up with something. _She noticed the irritation on Daryl's face since she wasn't speaking.

"How far is your camp from here?" Eve asked

"Far enough away that if I don't get a move on I won't be able to search for Sophia where I need to search and still allow enough time to get back to camp before nightfall."

Eve cut in right at the end of his sentence "Why don't you just stay here tonight, that way you can take your time searching this area and maybe then some. You can head back in the morning. There's plenty of room here and this house seems pretty secure with just a little work."

Daryl stared at her for a moment. Who was this woman? Why was she wanting him to stay? Maybe he was reading more into it than he should. He just didn't know what to think of her and if he could really trust her not that he trusted anyone. "Fine, it might give me a better shot at finding Sophia, just for the night then I will head back to camp."

As Daryl turned his back to head out the door, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. "If I were you I would board up these downstairs windows, do you think you can handle that?" Daryl asked Eve.

"Yeah I think I can" Eve replied slightly sarcastically. Daryl walked out the door and didn't look back. Eve stood in the doorway a few moments watching him disappear into the wood line.

"Oh Eve, what have you gotten yourself into? Inviting a strange man to spend the night, what would people think?" Eve smirked to herself and slung her bow back onto her shoulder as she headed to the barn to see what she could find to secure the house more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe Haven **

**Chapter 3**

Nightfall came and went and there was no sign of Daryl. Maybe he decided to head back to his camp. Eve sat in an old rocking chair on the front porch and stared out into the darkness. She couldn't help but feel sad for him not returning. She had been looking forward to having a real conversation with someone. "Oh Eve, you might as well get used to this, doesn't look like things are getting any better". And with that remark she got up and started to head back inside for the night when something caught her eye. Something had come out of the wood line. By the looks of it and the way it was walking it certainly wasn't Daryl but a walker.

"Fuck!" Eve stepped into the house and grabbed her bow that was sitting in the doorway and strung up an arrow. She waited for the walker to get closer. Although she was trying to always go back and collect whatever arrows she shot she didn't want to take a chance on missing.

"I told you to stop pointing that damn thing at me"

Eve was shocked when she heard the voice and realized this was no walker but in fact Daryl. He was struggling to walk and she realized something was terribly wrong. She dropped down her bow and arrow and held both in her right hand while she ran down the porch steps. She ran up along side of Daryl and tucked up under his right arm to help support him. Daryl cringed as her hand rested on his left side. Eve pulled her hand away placing it on his back.

"Oh my God Daryl are you ok? What happened? Are you alright? What hurts?" Eve couldn't help blurting out questions.

"Just help me inside, I'm fine" Daryl proclaimed.

"Well you don't look fine" Daryl rolled his eyes at her and grunted. Eve helped him up the steps and into the house. She sat Daryl at the foot of the stairs.

"Hang on a sec, let me secure the door first then I'll fix you up."

Daryl clutched the left side on his rib cage and cringed. He began looking around the entrance way and noticed how all the downstairs windows had been boarded up. He watched Eve as she lowered three large panels of wood into slats on the door. If he had only been a little impressed with her before he was completely impressed with her now. She had made this house into quite the fortress. Daryl didn't know quite what to think.

"Come on Daryl, let's get you upstairs and put back together"

They entered into the upstairs bedroom on the left. There was a mattress on the floor with sheets and a blanket.

"I found this mattress wrapped in plastic in the attic and linens! Can you believe it? I couldn't tell you the last time I slept in a real bed. I mean this isn't a real bed it's just a mattress on the floor but it's better than sleeping on the floor or in a car right?"

Eve felt herself beginning to ramble. Daryl thought to himself, please don't let her talk this fast and this much all night. He felt the pounding in his head getting sharper. Eve led Daryl down to the mattress and onto his back. She could see that he was hurting. The pain was written all over his face. He was still clutching his side.

"You can let go of this now" Eve said as she took the crossbow from his left hand and placed it on the dresser. She walked back over to the bed and began by taking Daryl's boots off.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked while still lying on his back with his eyes closed. His side was killing him, it even hurt to breath and his head was pounding.

"I'm taking your clothes off…" Eve couldn't even finish her sentence before Daryl shot straight up in the bed and shouted "WHAT?' He groaned in pain from moving so quickly.

The abruptness startled Eve. "Settle down there sport, I'm just trying to see where all you are hurt. Just lay back and try to relax. Now tell me what happened"


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 4**

Daryl began to explain while searching for Sophia in the woods he came across a herd of walkers. Daryl knew he didn't have enough arrows to kill them all and didn't want the swarm coming after him. He ended up climbing a tree and luckily although the walkers knew they were on his trail, they weren't smart enough to look up and discover where he was hiding. Once they were gone he started his way down the tree. Unfortunately for him, one of the branches gave way and sent him tumbling to the ground, hitting a few of the branches on the way before landing flat on his back. He wasn't sure how long he was there staring up to the sky. The fall had knocked the wind out of him. As he struggled to get up and find where his crossbow had landed, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Daryl wiped the sweat from his eyes and realized it wasn't sweat after all but blood. It appeared he banged his head pretty good on the way down as well. He was surprised it hadn't knocked him out.

"Well you are lucky you didn't break both your legs, let's have a look" Eve walked over and sat on the mattress next to him. She had placed a bowl of water on the floor along with some clean rags. She dipped one of the rags into the water and began to clean the wound on his head. There was a fireplace in the bedroom and she had already built a fire before he had come back. Daryl noticed what appeared to be a medicine bag of some sort on the floor.

"Where did you get all that?" Daryl asked.

"There is a well out back and I boiled a bunch of water earlier over the fire. I worked part time in the ER and I'm also a medic so I snagged the medicine bag from the hospital when the outbreak hit along with some other medical supplies. See my two back packs over there?" Eve pointed to the corner next to the window in the room. "One is full of my belongings and the other is full of medical supplies and MREs. I try to save the MREs for when there is absolutely nothing to eat but if I can hunt something instead I'd rather save them for emergencies."

Daryl had a confused look on his face "You hunt?"

Eve looked him in the eyes and smiled. She hadn't noticed the shade of ice blue they were before. "Yes, girls can hunt too ya know"

"Sorry, I just haven't met a girl that wanted to do that sort of thing. Seems like you can do pretty well for yourself" Daryl felt stupid for apologizing and wasn't even quite sure why he did. That certainly wasn't like him. He really hadn't met anyone like her before. She was handy with a bow and arrow, obviously had no issues with a hammer and nails, could fix up the injured and was beautiful. The orange glow of the fire lit the side of her face. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she really was before. It just wasn't his concern when they first met. His focus had been on Sophia at the time. Plus women had never really been at the forefront of his mind. He had better things to worry about. Granted he wasn't completely inexperienced with women but there hadn't been that many either. Daryl didn't relate well to people in general, let alone women. His childhood had left him physically and emotionally scarred. Neither of which was a good combination for someone wanting a serious relationship. He didn't even know if he would ever be capable of being in a relationship with anyone. Because of this, he didn't see much of a point in ever pursuing anything.

Daryl was glad he was able to stare at her without her noticing. She was too busy tending to his head wound. Luckily for him it didn't appear to be too serious and she said she thought she could glue it and that stitches wouldn't be necessary. Daryl flinched when she applied the adhesive to the wound.

"I'm sorry, I know that stings" Eve told him. She then began blowing on the wound to dull the sting.

Daryl suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. What the hell was he feeling? Here was this woman doing something as simple as blowing air on him and he felt a shiver down his spine. Quickly he snapped out of it and reminded himself of how crazy it was to feel anything. This world was not a place for budding romance. Even if it was, it certainly wasn't anything he wanted anything to do with. He noticed how ruby red her lips naturally were. She had long dark raven hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was smudged with dirt on one cheek. She was even beautiful dirty. He wanted to reach up and brush the dirt from her face.

"Alright, your heads good now let's get that shirt off and let me take a look at what's hurting your side."

Eve began unbuttoning his shirt. Daryl felt his heart rate increase and began to breath harder. He couldn't believe how such simple acts from this woman were turning him on. He kept reminding himself how stupid he was being since this wasn't even anything sexual for her. She was just attempting to render him aide. What would she think of him if he knew where his thoughts were beginning to go. This was a woman who was clearly smart and beautiful and there is no way she would lower herself to be with him. He was a loser and he knew it. Daryl wasn't feeling sorry for himself, he was just reminding himself of the truth. No one really cared about him or wanted to be around him. He was just useful for surviving and that's all people wanted from him.

Eve opened up his shirt and immediately saw the bruising on his left side. It did not look good. She tried not to show her concern on her face and wondering what Daryl was thinking. He was being awfully quiet. She began to feel around his left side when he yelled in pain. Eve jerked her hands away and noticed the look of pain on Daryl's face.

"I'm sorry, but I had to see which ribs were broken and there are some that are broken. Well cracked actually. You will need to stay in bed for a few days at least until they set and then take it easy for at least a couple of weeks. In about a month or so you should be as good as new."

Daryl looked at Eve like she was crazy "WHAT? I can't stay here for weeks let alone days, I have to find Sophia!" Daryl closed his eyes and sighed out of frustration.

"Daryl listen, I'm not saying you have to stay here for weeks but you do need to stay for a few days. You will be a lot worse off if those ribs don't set and end up fracturing and puncturing a lung. Then you won't be any help to anyone, let alone Sophia".

Daryl looked at her and knew she was right. How could he have been so careless. This was the last thing he needed. How would he be able to face Carol and tell her he lost a few days of searching for Sophia because his dumb ass was injured. Pain radiated through him with every breath he took. He knew no matter how tough he was or how high of a pain tolerance he had that this wasn't something he could just push through and ignore. He barely felt like he could move let alone walk around searching the woods and fending off walkers.

Daryl raised his hand to his head and covered his eyes "Fuck!"

Eve felt bad for Daryl. She wished things were different for him and saw how much not being able to search for Sophia was eating at him. Eve covered Daryl with a blanket.

"Get some rest" she said. She lied down next to him. She felt safe with him and although sorry he was hurt, she was glad he was not going anywhere at least for a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 5**

Daryl awoke to the sunlight streaming in the window. He looked to his right and the bed was empty. He wondered where Eve was. About that time she came into the room and sat on the bed and began putting on her boots.

"You're awake, sorry I hope I didn't wake you, I was trying to be quiet."

Daryl saw she was getting ready to leave "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to look for Sophia, I figured there's no reason why I can't and that way the area is covered for when you are able to get back in the action" Eve replied.

Daryl struggled to sit up. The pain was even worse than the night before. "You aren't going out there alone. I'm going with you then."

Eve shot him a look that could kill "Absolutely not, now tell me what area you covered yesterday."

Daryl just stared at her for a moment and she stared back. She certainly was bold. He didn't like taking orders from anyone but he knew there was no arguing with her. He was beginning to realize she was just as stubborn as he was.

"Now come on, why don't you get up and bolt the door back behind me. I'll knock when I'm back or scream if being chased by walkers." Eve gave him a slight smile.

Daryl wasn't amused "Take some of my arrows at least. If you want you can take my crossbow instead, it's better than that thing you have"

Eve didn't take his shot at her bow personally. "That THING I have has done right by me so far, besides, I have no idea how to use that thing" Eve stated pointing towards the crossbow.

With that Eve headed south to search for Sophia. Daryl realized after she left he didn't even give her a description of Sophia. But then again, how many young girls could she come across.

Daryl managed to hobble downstairs and secure the door after she left. He slowly walked from room to room. He wondered when someone had lived there last. He wondered if it had been a happy home. Daryl always wanted to live in a house like this. It was ironic that it took the end of the world for him to be able to spend any length of time in one. He lived in a roach infested trailer most of the time growing up. He always hated it. He was compulsively neat but that trait was certainly not inherited by anyone else is his family. He did live in a house once. His father had decided to shack up with the waitress at the local diner and Meryl, Daryl and his dad moved into her house for about two years before his father decided to move on to the next woman that looked his way. That house was nothing compared to this one. This one clearly had been someone's home. It was strong and felt sturdy even when vacant. Daryl didn't know much of his mother. She left shortly after he was born and he was left to be raised by his older brother Merle and his father when his father decided to be around. Sometimes his father would disappear for days, weeks on end. Half the time Meryl was in juvie so Daryl was left to fend for himself most of the time. Most of the women in his dad's life just tolerated him and his brother. His dad wasn't famous for picking women who were very nurturing. Daryl's thoughts led back to Carol. Carol was a nurturing mother. A mother who was now childless. Daryl felt a wave of guilt wash over him for not being out there searching for Sophia. He started to wish he hadn't listened to Eve about staying in for a few days while his ribs began to heal. With the thought returning back to his ribs, his side began to throb and ache. He started to feel light headed and decided to return upstairs to the bedroom.

Daryl laid down on the bed facing up to the ceiling. He didn't know the last time he just lounged around. Even before the outbreak he was constantly trying to keep himself busy with anything and everything. Daryl wondered how Eve was doing. He wondered how she felt about the house. Did she want to live in a house like this or did she already live in one before the outbreak. Daryl turned his head and stared towards the window. He guessed it really didn't matter what she wanted. It didn't really matter what anyone wanted. Staying alive was everyone's goal. Wants and dreams played very little in everyone's day to day lives. Daryl slowly drifted off to sleep.

Daryl woke up just as the sun was setting. He couldn't believe how long he had slept and if he hadn't started to get hungry he probably could've kept on sleeping. He wondered what he would do about eating. Daryl sat up and tried taking a deep breath when a sharp stabbing pain ran through his left side.

It was now dark and Eve hadn't come back yet. Daryl was starting to get worried. He knew he shouldn't have let her go alone. He wondered if this was how she felt the night before and then he reminded himself why would she. She didn't know him or care about him. She was just being nice. She probably would help anyone. She seemed like that kind of person not to mention she stated she was previously a medic so that was her job. It was her job to take care of people. It's not like it was anything special. Daryl walked

back downstairs and about that time he heard a knock at the door.

"Daryl are you there?"

Daryl pushed back one of the planks. He hadn't secured all three only because with his cracked ribs it was difficult enough to secure one and if she came back in a hurry he didn't want anything to prevent him from opening the door in time. The only reason why he secured it at all was because he figured he might fall asleep and didn't want to be caught off guard. He opened the door and Eve smiled at him. She was holding something behind her back.

"Look what I have….dinner!" Eve held up a two dead rabbits by the ears. She held them up proudly. Without even thinking Daryl blurted out.

"A woman after my own heart!" Daryl cringed as soon as he heard himself say it. How stupid could he be! He couldn't believe he said that. He never spoke like that to women. What was he doing?

Eve was a surprised by Daryl's response. She notice he began to blush after he said it so she thought it best if she just ignored it and told him she was going to fix dinner.

"I'll take care of those, I'm feeling a little better" Daryl replied. "It's the least I could do, besides I'm starting to feel a bit like a girl just laying around here doing nothing, I need to gut something".

"A bit like a girl huh?" Eve smirked a little "ok…go ahead and be my rabbit gutting bitch…..I'm good with that" .

Daryl cringed when she called him her bitch but then he held back on laughing. It hurt even more to laugh. "Good one, smart ass…just you wait."

Eve smiled at him and started up the stairs when she stopped short and turned around "I'm sorry I didn't find Sophia, I'll try again tomorrow"

Daryl grunted and went outside to clean the rabbits. He was slow on his feet but did seem to be doing a little better. Eve hoped that meant he was healing quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe Haven **

**Chapter 6**

Both Daryl and Eve were pretty content after dinner. Both had cleaned up from the well water Eve had gotten the day before. She had boiled as much as she had containers to fill just in case it had become contaminated. Although the house was sparsely furnished, with the bed, dinner and water, the house almost felt like a real home.

They sat on the mattress in the bedroom and began to talk. Daryl was surprised to find himself talking about his life to Eve. He didn't go into a ton of detail but told her he had a brother and the fact that he was missing. She could see for Daryl it was difficult to say anything about himself. Eve shared with him what her life was like before the outbreak. She sounded like a bit of a workaholic before. She also told him about the death of her camp. She didn't go into great detail either and tried to give the impression that she was tough and ok with it all but he could see the tears well up in her eyes when she spoke specifically of people from her camp. All Daryl wanted to do was put his arms around her. He felt conflicted about what he was feeling for her. In fact he didn't quite understand what it all meant. What exactly was he feeling? She had done so much for him and never once acted like she was a better person than him or that she was lowering herself to help him. She treated him like an equal. He liked that but at the same time hated it. Hated it because he knew better. He knew she was better than him.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer, I'm so tired" Eve said in the middle of a yawn.

"I think I understood most of that" Daryl replied.

Eve laughed a little "Sorry, well I'm going to sleep, goodnight" Eve leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek. As she did he slightly pulled away. Eve then laid on her side with her back to him.

Eve felt like an idiot. Why did she kiss him on the cheek? He clearly was not interested in her with the way he pulled away. She felt so stupid for doing it. Eve wanted to feel closer to him and had begun to with all the talking they did that night. Then she had to go and ruin it by taking it beyond what it was. Daryl still hadn't said anything about the people in his camp. He really didn't give many specifics in his personal life either just vague basics. Maybe he had someone special back at the camp and here Eve was just making a fool of herself. With that thought Eve closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Daryl's heart was racing. He felt guilty for pulling away from Eve when she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't do it to be mean, he did it on reflex. He hadn't understood why she did it in the first place. Maybe she just felt sorry for him. That's the last thing he wanted. He didn't want her feeling sorry for him.

Eve woke up in a haze. She hadn't slept that hard since the outbreak. She felt strange. Eve rubbed her eyes in attempt to wake herself up and once she did, she realized what was making her feel so weird. Sometime during the night Daryl had rolled from his back to his right side and wrapped an arm around her. Eve's body stiffened and she wanted to laugh out of nervousness. She couldn't believe they were laying together. His body gave off a warmth that was soothing to her. This certainly was an improvement from the response she got from him last night. She wanted to roll over to face him. She really wanted to kiss him. What was she thinking? This was probably the last thing on his mind.

Daryl woke up to feel Eve's body stiffen. He realized he had rolled over and up next to her with his arm around her and she must've been waking up to that which was why he felt with her body tensing. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. He wondered if he should move or just pretend he was still asleep. He held his breath for a moment.

"Sorry" Daryl said sleepily. There he was, apologizing to her. Again, completely out of character for him but then again so was having her sleep in his arms.

Eve turned over to face him. She looked especially beautiful even when sleepy. "It's ok, it was actually comforting" Eve thought she must sound like an idiot. Why did she always find herself saying stupid things to Daryl. She could only imagine what he must think of her. She felt like a big goof.

Daryl lay there looking into her deep brown eyes. Comforting, he thought. She was comforted by him. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He wasn't sure how long they were just staring at each other. Daryl found himself inching closer to her. He brushed her hair from her cheek and cupped one side of her face with his left hand. With that, Eve leaned in and kissed Daryl on the lips. Daryl didn't give himself time to think he just kissed her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 7**

Both were startled by the loud banging they heard at the front door forcing them apart. Eve quickly sat up and grabbed her boots and tossed Daryl's to him. Daryl struggled to sit up.

"Be careful of your ribs Daryl" Eve stated.

Daryl put on his shoes and slowly got up to his feet. The jerking from when they first heard the sound caused an ache in his side but nothing near the pain from before. The banging sound continued. Daryl knew this was not good. Daryl picked up his crossbow and both Daryl and Eve ran down the hallway, Daryl motioned for Eve to stay at the top of the stairs and held his finger to his mouth as a way of telling her to be silent. Daryl quietly crept down the stairs and approached one of the front windows. He had his crossbow ready and cautiously looked through one of the cracks in the wood panel Eve had previously covered the window with. Daryl peered out the window and confirmed what they both already knew.

"It's walkers, they're here, aren't they?" Eve whispered down to him. "We've got to get out of here."

Eve and Daryl ran back to the bedroom and packed up all of their things in her backpacks, being sure to get the medical supplies. Eve strung the bow crossways across her chest and rushed over to the window. The back of the house appeared to be clear. Then she thought about Daryl and looked over at him.

Daryl knew exactly what she was thinking "We have no choice, I'll be fine". They knew they had to go out the window. Eve was afraid the drop would cause more injury to Daryl's ribs and that was the last thing they needed. There were too many walkers in the front of the house if they began to come after them and Daryl ends up worse off then they would both be in trouble.

They heard a crack at the front door.

"They going to break through- we've got to go" Daryl helped Eve out the window onto the first floor roof. The roof was pitched in a way that made it easy for Eve to walk over to the edge. She sat on the edge, checking to make sure there were no walkers below. She twisted her body to face back towards the house and grabbed the edge. Just as quickly as she had turned around she dropped down to the ground. She was out of Daryl's site. Eve backed up just enough for Daryl to see her past the roof. Eve took off her bow and placed it on the ground next to her feet and looked back up at him.

"Throw me the bags" Eve outstretched her arms up towards the window. Daryl grabbed both backpacks and dropped them one at a time to Eve. She caught one and placed it at her feet and then caught the other. Daryl began to climb out of the window. His left side ached as he bent forward but he breathed through it. In the meantime, Eve was keeping an eye on either side of her to make sure no walkers were headed their way. She fixed her bow to her backpack so it would be easily accessible if needed and placed the backpack on her back. She grabbed the other pack and slung it over her shoulder. By this time Daryl had made it to the ground with his crossbow in his left hand. He grabbed the backpack from over Eve's shoulder and put it on cringing as he slide his arm through the straps. The pain made itself known but still was not unbearable. With his right hand he grabbed Eve's and looked at her.

"Ready?"

Daryl locked eyes with Eve and she didn't need to respond. They both took off running towards the wood line away from the house. While running Eve looked back over her shoulder and thought how she would miss that house. She would miss her time with Daryl there. It felt safe there and now was ruined by walkers. They ruin everything. Eve turned her face forward and just kept running as hard as she could with Daryl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 8**

"Your people need to leave" Hershel demanded of Rick "I've had enough, you and yours are depleting our supplies, we clearly have different views on how to handle things. It's time"

Rick could see on Hershel's face that he was fed up. Rick had desperately tried to convince Hershel to let them stay on permanently. He realized now his attempts had be futile. The problem now was going back and telling the others.

"I just need a little more time, Daryl is still missing. I believe he's still out there. We need him. Let us wait for him" Rick begged Hershel.

"It's always something, it will always BE something. You have one more day and that's it. Daryl or no Daryl. It can no longer be my problem. If he shows up after you leave I'll point him in the right direction." With that Hershel opened the front door for Rick to leave.

Lori saw the look on Rick's face as he left the house. She knew his attempt to convince Hershel for them to stay had failed. As Rick approached, Lori wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I tried Lori, I tried. There's just no talking to him. He's made up his mind. We've worn out our welcome here. We have no choice. We are going to have to leave."

Carol had been walking towards Rick and Lori to see what was wrong. She heard the last part of what Rick said to Lori and dropped to her knees. Rick and Lori noticed Carol and rushed over to her. Both knelt down beside her. Carol looked up at both of them with tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no! We can't leave. What about Sophia? What about Daryl? He's been missing for three days. He has to come back. He has too. Maybe he's found Sophia and that's what's taking so long. So we have to stay, we have to." Carol stated in a panic. Rick stood up and walked to the RV. He turned back and looked at Lori before going inside. He needed a moment to himself. Lori had a look of desperation in her eyes as she watched Rick go into the RV. She shook her head and look back at Carol.

"Don't worry Carol, everything will be alright, you'll see. Now come on, let's get your mind off things."

Carol slowly stood up leaning on Lori for help and both walked over to see what Andrea was working on.

Glen had taken watch on top of the RV. He was looking through binoculars when he noticed Daryl and another person coming out of the wood line. Glen jumped off the top of the RV and yelled.

"It's Daryl and he's not alone." Everyone rushed over to look at the wood line and Carol began to run towards Daryl. Glen tried to stop her.

"Carol….no!" Glen didn't mean to give Carol false hope but he knew it wasn't Sophia with Daryl. He didn't know who it was but Carol couldn't hear him. All she could think of was Sophia. Daryl had done it, she knew he would. But as she ran closer towards Daryl, she realized the person with him was not Sophia. Her heart dropped and she froze in place.

Daryl and Eve had really hustled to make it back to camp before nightfall. Eve was concerned he was pushing himself too hard since he was far from being fully healed. It had only been a few days since he cracked his ribs and she knew that the stress of the day had taken a toll on him. They were both out of breath and exhausted. Daryl saw Carol staring at him with tears in her eyes as he approached her. The look on her face made Daryl's stomach turn. He was coming back again without Sophia.

"Carol…I….." Daryl didn't know what to say to her. He stopped in front of her. Carol threw her arms around Daryl and wept. Daryl didn't know what to do. His body stiffened and he awkwardly put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her but he was eager for her to let go.

Eve figured this was Sophia's mother. Eve hung back from Daryl and Carol slightly as the three of them approached the camp. Carol held her head down the whole approach. Eve began to feel nauseated from the anxiety of being around a group of strangers. Carol had already shot her a look of disgust when she let go of her embrace with Daryl. Eve figured Carol blamed her for Daryl not finding Sophia. _Why would Daryl bring a stranger back instead of her daughter_ Eve was sure Carol thought to herself. Eve figured it best not to raise the issue to correct her at this point. Carol walked over to Lori and they walked back to the RV. Rick approached Daryl.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this but boy am I glad to see you" Rick put out his hand to shake Daryl's and put his other hand on Daryl's shoulder giving it a squeeze. Daryl thought it strange to be shaking Rick's hand like they were buddies. They certainly had been far from it. For the first time Daryl was beginning to feel a sense of respect from Rick. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it and it made him uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" Rick asked as he approached Eve.

"This is Eve, she helped me after I was hurt." Daryl hated admitting he was hurt but thought considering the time he had been gone and with the search for Sophia he owed them somewhat of an explanation.

"You're hurt?" Rick asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, a little sore but nothing that will slow me down." Daryl replied.

Eve knew that as the adrenaline of the day was wearing off that Daryl was going to be in agony later. Rick looked back at Eve and introduced himself. She could tell by Rick's tone that he was suspicious of her and from the looks on the faces of the other members of the camp, they all shared the same sentiment. Eve was beginning to think coming back to Daryl's camp was a mistake but there weren't exactly tons of places to choose from either. Andrea approached Eve and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on I'll show you were you can put your things before dinner." Andrea forced a smile at Eve.

Rick figured dinner would be the best time to get everyone together and break the news. It would also give him a chance to figure out who this new person was and what she could contribute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 9**

They all sat around the campfire and passed around bowls until everyone had one. No one said a word in the beginning. Eve looked down at her bowl and wasn't quite sure what was in it. It looked like a combination of chili or stew. Regardless, she was hungry and really didn't care what was in it. Anything at that point was going to taste good.

Rick began to speak to the group.

"Now I know this is going to be hard to accept but I've been speaking to Hershel for quite some time now and the truth is he doesn't want us here anymore. He wants us to pack up and move on tomorrow."

And soon as he paused a chatter rose from the group, people were asking questions all at the same time, Eve couldn't keep up with who was saying what. Carol just sat there and began to cry. Daryl looked confused and pissed off. Daryl stood to his feet.

"This is bullshit!" he barked and stormed off.

Rick asked him to come back but then directed his attention to the rest of the group that remained.

"Now listen to me, LISTEN TO ME. I don't want this either but this is Hershel's property and we have to respect his wishes. Now he's been very hospitable to this point. If we stay it will only create problems and we have enough of those on our own. We can do this if we stick together. And Carol, I know out of everyone this is the last thing you wanted to hear but I assure you we will only go as far as we need to be safe and the search for Sophia will continue."

Carol just shook her head yes and then walked back to the RV. Lori went after her. Shane stood up next to Rick.

"Seriously Rick, at some point you have to make the hard decision. You're taking orders from a crotchety old man? We keep risking our lives for a girl that's probably already dead. Look at Daryl, as much as I don't like him, he is an asset to this group and he almost didn't return this last time. What the hell?"

Rick put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground for a moment. He looked back up at Shane and replied "Do you mean to tell me if the situation was different and it was Carl out there that you wouldn't continue looking for him?"

Shane stood there just glaring at Rick for a few seconds. Then he threw down his bowl and stormed off. Andrea followed after him.

Dale remarked "I think I've lost my appetite as well" and headed to the RV. Maggie was beginning to cry and Glen walked her back to her house. There was Rick, Carl and Eve, the only ones left around the fire. Eve realized at that moment once everyone was gone she had been holding her spoon frozen between the bowl and her mouth. She looked down at her bowl and began eating again. Eve felt uncomfortable around all these people. They had their own set of issues and problems and she had just been dropped in the middle of it. She didn't know what to do or say so she began to put food in her mouth in hopes to avoid having to say anything. Carl had approached his father and Rick told him to go with his mother that he needed a moment with Eve.

Rick walked over and sat beside her.

_Oh great_, she thought. _Where is this going to go now_. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone at this point. She wished she was back at the farm house with Daryl when it was just the two of them. It was much less complicated.

"So…welcome to our mess. I'm sorry this is what you had to come into but nothing is ideal these days. I'm sure you know that already."

Eve swallowed her food and placed the bowl and spoon on the seat next to her. She looked over to Rick. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say.

"Daryl has cracked ribs on his left side." Eve didn't know what else to say and felt stupid for telling Rick. She felt like she was a child tattling on someone.

Rick just looked down at his feet a moment and looked back at her "Ok…..so, when did you meet up with him?"

Eve went on to explain the days she spent with Daryl at the farm house to Rick.

Rick shook his head and replied "Thank you."

Eve look puzzled "For what?"

"Daryl told me you helped look for Sophia. For taking the time to help Daryl when he needed it. For looking for a girl you don't even know. We all thank you for that. I also have to admit it's good to hear you are a medic. Considering our current predicament we need someone with some medical skills in our camp. That is if you are willing to come with us. Don't feel as if you have to but you can't stay here either. I hope you'll consider it." Rick paused for a moment

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, have you been alone this whole time?" Rick asked

Eve really didn't want to go into what happened with her camp with Rick. She really didn't want to talk about it at all. She was surprised she even felt like telling Daryl about it when she did. She figured she'd make it as short and sweet as possible.

"I was out on a hunt and when I returned, my camp had been attacked by walkers. The walkers had already moved on by the time I got there. I packed up as much of the supplies as I could carry and I headed out until I found the farm house. It took a few days. That's about it." Eve stated

"I noticed your bow when you first arrived, I take it you are quite handy with it then?" Rick asked

"You could say that" Eve replied.

With that Rick got up and began to walk towards the camper. He stopped short and turned back around.

"I hope you'll consider what I said…..you have until tomorrow to decide what you are doing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 10**

Eve woke up in the tent Andrea had set her up with when she first arrived. For a moment she didn't know where she was. As she exited the tent she noticed everyone was awake and packing up camp. She felt guilty for being the last one up.

"Well sleeping beauty, it's about time you joined us" Andrea stated as she passed Eve on the way to the RV."

Eve didn't say anything in response and just watched Andrea until she went in the RV. She turned back toward the tent and packed it up. She put it in the RV with the others. She grabbed her medical bag and began to look for Daryl. She found him by his motorcycle packing up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Daryl turned and looked at her. She smiled at him in hopes of finding a welcoming response. He looked as if he hadn't slept. "I'm fine" and he turned back to what he was doing. Eve was disappointed to see him be so cold to her. This was definitely not what she had hoped for.

"I figured you might want a pain killer for your side. I'm sure you're really feeling it now after the day we had yesterday." Eve said.

"I don't need anything, that crap makes me sleepy anyhow." Daryl remarked.

"I know you may not want it but don't worry, I have all sorts of stuff in here, even stuff that won't make you drowsy." Eve began to get something out of the bag.

"I said I don't need nothing!" Daryl snapped

At that point, Eve pushed up the sleeve on his t-shirt and jabbed a needle into his arm injecting him with medicine.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Daryl shouted. The rest of the camp turned and looked at them. Eve just looked at everyone and gave a half ass smile.

"Trust me Daryl, it's for your own good. If you are in too much pain you won't be able to breath deeply, if you can't breath deeply you can develop pneumonia and like I said, it won't make you drowsy so you'll be good for when we hit the road." Eve could tell that Daryl was pissed at her but she knew it was what he needed.

"Don't pull that shit ever again, now piss off, I have things to do." Daryl said

Eve sighed and with that she walked over to Rick to give him an answer to his proposal the night before. She looked back once at Daryl and a sense of sadness washed over her. Things would definitely be different from the farm house. Whatever connection they may have had seemed to be over and done with. At least on Daryl's part.

"Hey Rick, I've thought over what you said and I figured if you still want me I'd tag along. It's not like there are many options here, you know." Eve stated

"I'm glad to hear that, I think it's a good choice. You can hitch a ride on the RV with Dale, Carol and Glen. We're happy to have you." Rick replied

Eve could tell Rick was just trying to be nice. She could see why he was the leader of the group. He had a way of staying level headed. She went over to the RV and was met at the door by Dale walking out.

"Rick told me to ride with you guys." Eve told Dale

Dale stood there in silence for a moment "So you're coming with us…that's….that's great."

Eve could tell he didn't mean a word of it. She stepped onto the RV and saw Carol sitting staring out the window. Carol turned to look to see who had come aboard and when she saw it was Eve she turned back expressionless to the window. _This will be great_, Eve thought to herself. _This is probably going to be the longest ride of my life. I'm surrounded by people who couldn't give a rat's ass about me and apparently can't stand me. _This certainly wasn't the environment she was used to being in but then again, the world wasn't what she was used to being in. All she could do now was survive and she figured she'd have a better shot in a group than on her own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Safe Haven **

**Chapter 11**

They had driven about 10 miles when the RV came to a stop. Dale stepped outside. Eve looked out the window and saw him talking to Rick, Shane and Andrea. Daryl had parked his bike and was heading towards the RV. The next thing she knew Dale had climbed to the top of the RV and Rick, Shane and Daryl were walking away. Eve stood up and grabbed her bow when Andrea came onto the RV.

"We need to stay here, the guys are going to scout around the perimeter to make sure this area is safe for us to set up camp." Andrea stated

"Well I can help" Eve replied and grabbed her thigh strap of arrows and slung her bow crossways over her shoulder.

Andrea blocked her from leaving the RV and lifted up the front of her shirt to show a gun in her waistband. "I can help too but right now the way we help is to stay here so sit down."

Eve bit her tongue. _I really want to punch you in the face_, Eve thought to herself. Eve's patience for all the hostility towards her from the group was beginning to wear thin.

_You haven't even been with this group for 24 hours_, Eve thought to herself. _Get a grip and get your panties out of a bunch, _Eve knew she needed to pick her battles wisely and this was not one of them. Eve took off her bow and sat back down. She had a staring contest with Andrea that lasted about 5 minutes. Eve closed her eyes and propped her feet up to wait.

"Daryl told me what you did…" Carol said as her voice trailed off.

Eve looked towards Carol and saw she was still staring out the window.

"What?" Eve said, slightly puzzled that Carol was even speaking to her.

Carol turned and looked at Eve. Tears were welling up in Carol's eyes. "Daryl, he told me what you did, that you went looking for Sophia for him after he cracked his ribs. You were right in making him rest for a few days. Daryl would run himself into the ground if you let him. But you didn't have to look for Sophia and….." Carol was unable to finish her sentence and placed her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned back towards the window.

Eve stared at Carol for a moment. She even became a little teary eyed herself. Not just for what Carol said, but the way she said it. It was genuine. She hadn't expected Carol to even speak to her. She hadn't realized that Daryl had even spoken to her. She wondered what else Daryl had told her. Did Daryl tell her she kissed him? Eve felt the blood rush to her cheeks and knew she was blushing. She was glad that no one was paying any attention to her to see.

"They've been gone too long" Andrea said as she stood up and headed outside the RV.

Eve got up and followed her out. Andrea was talking to Lori and stopped when she saw Eve had come out behind her.

"You need to go back inside" Andrea barked

"You need to relax. I'm just stretching my legs." Eve replied

"This is no time for a leisurely stroll, we don't even know if this area is safe so get back on the RV"

Lori had placed her hand on Andrea's shoulder, you could tell she was trying to calm Andrea down.

"Or what" Eve remarked back to her "You going to flash your piece at me again?" Eve began to think if Andrea kept running her mouth she may very well receive a punch in the face.

"Andrea? Did you do that?" Lori remarked and looked at Andrea in shock.

Andrea looked back at Lori "It wasn't like that" and turned back to Eve.

"I don't know who you think you are but let me remind you that you've come into OUR camp and…"

Shane walked up cutting her off "Ladies, Ladies, what seems to be the problem?"

Shane walked over and put his arm around Andrea's waist and looked back at Eve. Lori ran over to Rick and he put his arm around her.

"This area looks good for now" Rick remarked

"Where's Daryl?" Eve asked

"He's looking for Sophia again" Shane replied and shot her a look wondering why she was so immediately concerned for Daryl. Then he looked at Andrea and she told him she wanted to talk to him in private. They walked back to Shane's car and were whispering back and forth. They shot glances over to Eve a few times. Eve thought to herself, _could they make it more painfully obvious they are talking about me?_ Eve looked back at Rick and before she could say anything he began to speak.

"Why don't you help everyone with setting up camp. Afterwards if you want you can take a turn on lookout on top of the RV." Rick stated

Eve was beginning to think she had made a mistake coming along with these people. Eve walked over to Glen and offered to help him build a fire pit.

"I've got it, I've done this plenty of times, I don't need your help" Glen barked at her.

Eve didn't respond to Glen she just threw up her hands, turned and began to walk away. Lori approached.

"Don't take it personally, he is just upset. He was very fond of Maggie and leaving her behind at Hershel's is just difficult for him. It's difficult for both of them." Lori stated.

Eve looked over her shoulder at Glen. He was mumbling something under his breath as he worked. She looked back at Lori "We're only ten miles away. It's not like he'll never see her again."

"It's hard to understand, but you don't know Hershel. I don't think it's that simple. Come on, you can help set up the tents." Lori motioned for Eve to follow her.

About an hour had passed and camp was in order. Everyone started to relax a little which Eve was thankful for. There was no question tensions were high. She went on the RV and got her bow and some arrows from the side pocket in her backpack. She put her arm guard on her left inner arm. She had a bad habit of hyper extending her elbow and with archery, the two were a bad combination without the arm guard. She stepped off the RV carrying her bow and passed by Rick. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"I'm going to hunt for food." Eve began walking towards the woods.

"I don't want you going alone, take Andrea with you" Rick replied

Eve stopped dead in her tracks, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Seriously? Me out in the woods with Andrea? Does he want me to kill her? _Eve turned around and saw the look on Andrea's face which was probably the same thrilled looked she had on her own.

"No I'm good, I've been on my own plenty. I'm going alone." Eve turned around and continued to walk from the group. She figured there would be no argument from Andrea either. Luckily for her she didn't hear anything else from Rick.

As Rick watched her walk off, Andrea and Shane came up beside him.

"I'm not sure what I think her" Shane remarked. He then began to smirk and stated "Hell, she does seem to like Daryl, that should be a warning sign right there."

Both Rick and Shane were trying to keep from laughing.

"Well, we all have our faults." Rick began to laugh before he could even finish his statement.

Andrea rolled her eyes at both of them in frustration. "Well I don't like her and I don't trust her" added Andrea

The smile on Rick's face quickly faded and he became serious. "Why? because she took care of Daryl when he was injured, because she looked for Sophia, a child she has no vested interest in, because she's done nothing but try to pitch in since she got to camp? Now she's going out to try to find us all food. Not to mention she's a medic and if you haven't noticed we're lacking in that department currently."

It was one thing for them to joke but another thing for Andrea to be encouraging more division. They had enough of that already. Before she could even respond Rick walked off in disgust.


	12. Chapter 12

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 12**

Eve was walking back to camp, she had killed three rabbits and four squirrels. She always hated killing rabbits in fact she hated killing any animal. But when there aren't many choices for food you do what you have to. She remembered the first time her father took her hunting. It made her cry but he was bound and determined to make her learn to do it. Her always told her one day she would thank him. She never would've thought it would be like this and she was grateful. She could see everyone surrounding the camp fire. Daryl was on top of the RV keeping lookout. The air in the camp felt a little less tense.

"You're back" Rick remarked "Look at that! Wow thank you!"

Shane walked over looking somewhat impressed and took the dead animals from her. "I'll take care of stewing them up"

Dale offered her a drink and Glen offered her his seat.

Eve started to feel real uncomfortable. "No that's ok, I'm good" She wondered what the hell was going on. She felt like she had stepped into an episode of The Twilight Zone.

Lori approached her seeing the confusion on her face. Lori placed her hand on Eve's shoulder. "What's that saying about the way to a person's heart is through their stomach? That certainly rings true in this group." Lori smiled at her and went to assist with dinner.

Eve went to the RV to get a sweatshirt. The nights were beginning to be chilly. Eve stepped out of the RV and walked to the back where the ladder was. She climbed up and saw Daryl sitting on a chair with his crossbow in his lap. The sun was beginning to set.

Eve walked over and sat down next to Daryl's chair and looked up at him.

The copper rays of the sun streamed across her face. He noticed a hint of gold in her brown eyes he hadn't noticed before. It had felt like forever since he really looked at her. She looked sad. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but stopped himself. He had been mean to her the last few times he spoke to her. He didn't know why. He guessed it was because he didn't want any rumors to get started. Here he returns to camp with a beautiful women that he's been held up with for a few days. That just screamed rumor mill and he hated when people talked about him. Hell he hated when people talked TO him half the time.

"So, how's your side? You've certainly been pushing yourself since we got back to camp. I can't imagine you are feeling too hot right now." Eve stated

Daryl gave her half a smile "I don't know if I can tell you, you might jab me with another needle or something' ."

Eve smiled and even laughed a little. It was the first time since being with this group of people that she genuinely smiled. It was also the first time Daryl had acted like the person she saw at the farm house. She was glad to see that person was still in there. She wanted to wrap her arms around him. She knew it was ridiculous. Talk about over reacting. She gets a glimpse of the person she saw before and she wants to cling on to him like a needy person. She needed to snap out of it.

"It hurts like a bitch" Daryl replied and began to laugh a little but as soon as he did he felt a sharp pain in his side and grabbed his side to keep from moving. "See, look what you've done, you've made me laugh and hurt worse!"

"Hey you are the one cracking jokes here, I haven't said hardly anything" They both looked at each other and smiled. Eve felt such a sense of relief all of a sudden. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. There was hope yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Safe Haven **

**Chapter 13**

Eve awoke to the sound of her tent being zippered open.

Daryl stuck his head in "Come on, we need to go on a hunt, I think I've found some deer tracks" and as fast as he had leaned in, he leaned back out.

Eve sat up abruptly and disoriented. _Really?...THAT'S what you wanted?,_ she thought to herself. She leaned out of the tent and realized the sun was barely starting to rise. "This early….really?" she said as she began to yawn. She climbed out of the tent carrying her bow and arrows. Once standing she strapped her leg strap for her arrows to her thigh and secured her arm guard.

Eve took a deep breath "Alright, let's go"

Eve followed Daryl to the wood line in silence. Once they entered into the woods Daryl turned to Eve.

"Well….let's see what you're made of…" Daryl remarked and pointed for her to take the lead.

"Them there are fighting words, Daryl" Eve smirked at him. The thought of deer meat over squirrels and rabbits sounded like a gourmet meal.

They had been out for awhile when Daryl put his hand on her shoulder and came up directly behind her so close they were almost touching. At first Eve became nervous and wondered what he was up to.

"There" he whispered and pointed east.

Eve drew back her bow and began to take aim. She aimed low and behind the shoulders for a clean shot of the area that houses the heart and lungs in hopes for an immediate drop. She was trying to breath slowly when Daryl leaned his face in close to her ear and whispered "Don't miss"

_That's really not helping, _she thought to herself.

Eve inhaled deeply and held her breath. She closed one eye and locked the deer into her sight. Tension was tight on her bowstring and she released it causing the arrow to cut swiftly through the air. It struck the deer behind the shoulder and the deer dropped to the ground motionless.

"HOT DAMN!" Daryl yelled. He was grinning ear to ear. Eve thought this was the happiest she had ever seen him. She calmly looked at him and he locked eyes with her.

"Yeah…..and that's how it's done!" she began to smile but tried her best to keep a straight face and began to strut off towards the deer. Daryl was acting like a kid who had received his favorite toy at Christmas. He rushed up behind her, picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down.

"Damn girl! You weren't kidding! Damn!" he shouted and rushed over to where the deer was lying. Eve caught up with him and they were standing over the carcass looking down at it. She reached down and retrieved her arrow. She wiped the blood on her jeans and slid it back into the strap on her thigh. Daryl just stood there staring at her smiling. Eve didn't quite know what to think but Daryl was beginning to make her feel self conscious.

"Come on, let's get this back to camp, we will have quite the feast tonight!" Daryl remarked.

Everyone sat around the campfire feeling content and stuffed. All the men had unbuttoned the top of their pants. Eve looked around at the group and wanted to laugh. She felt quite proud of herself. What a dramatic difference from the day before. Daryl sat across from Eve and slightly smiled when their eyes met.

_This guy is going to drive you mad Eve _she thought to herself. _One day he likes you the next day he hates you, one day he likes you the next day he hates you…..._ Eve bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Eve heard Glen shout from the top of the RV "Anytime someone wants to bring me some more food would be great! The sooner the better!"

Dale turned to Lori and said "That boy is a bottomless pit!".

Shane rubbed his stomach and grunted "You know Eve, I'm not going to lie, I didn't like you so much at first, but now…..I think you're my new best friend." Shane looked over to Rick "Sorry Rick" he added. Again everyone laughed, everyone except Andrea that is.

"Well I hate to rush back off to work but there are a few things we need to take care of before it gets dark." Rick stated. He stood up and turned to Daryl "Do you mind helping me with some more firewood?"

Daryl shook his head and followed Rick away from the campfire.

Eve stood up "Yeah, I need to wash this deer blood off my clothes before it sets too much and never comes out" Eve headed over to the RV to change her clothes. Once changed she headed down to the lake.

Rick and Daryl returned from gathering more wood and placed it near the campfire. Daryl noticed Eve's bow leaning up against a tree. He scanned the camp looking for her but didn't see her anywhere. He walked over to the RV and stepped inside. Carol was inside.

"Have you seen Eve around? She left her bow out."

"She said something about going to the lake to wash the blood off her clothes from today." Carol replied

"By herself?" Daryl asked.

"Well yeah, she goes out alone all the time" Carol replied.

"Not unarmed" Daryl stated. A wave of dread washed over Daryl and the look on his face caused Carol's stomach to turn.

Daryl ran out of the RV and grabbed his crossbow. He ran as fast as he could towards the lake. Carol followed him out and called out to Rick and Shane.

Eve was squatting down by the lake rinsing out her jeans. What she wouldn't give for a washing machine. When Eve rang out her jeans, the water falling was causing ripples in the lake. She waited for the water to calm back down and the ripples to stop. There was barely enough light still from the sun to make out her reflection. She stared at her reflection for a moment in the lake. She couldn't remember the last time she looked in the mirror. She could only imagine how horrible she must look. She changed her position from squatting to kneeling on the ground and leaned forward over the water. She reached in with her hands cupped and splashed water on her face. She longed to take a shower. The splashing of the water caused her reflection to disperse and as the water calmed back down slowly drifting her reflection back into place. Something caught her eye and she noticed a second reflection above hers. Hoping it was Daryl, she turned around. A walker hissed and lunged at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Safe Haven **

**Chapter 14**

Daryl ran as fast as he could, full force towards the lake. Even still, he felt like it took him forever to get there. His heart was racing which had begun even before he started running. He felt helpless and afraid, something he didn't feel very often and he hated feeling that way. The edge of the lake came into focus and the only thing he saw was a walker. He started to struggle to breathe but stopped dead in his tracks, took aim and fired…..

Eve turned around and saw the walker lunging at her. Fear ran through her body as she barely had time to react. She pushed up off her knees with her feet as hard as she could but lost her balance and fell backwards into the lake. She felt like she was falling in slow motion. She heard herself splash into the lake with such force the sound was deafening. Panic was all she could feel as she saw the walker lunge into the lake after her. The edge of the lake was fairly shallow but Eve struggled to get her feet back underneath herself. She heard a loud scream and then realized that the scream was coming from her own mouth. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would beat out of her chest. Her lungs tightened and she felt like she was suffocating. She kept flailing her arms backwards trying to clear enough space between herself and the walker to get back up to her feet. The walker charged at her, hissing with it's arms outstretched towards her. Somehow Eve managed to lean forward and to the right avoiding the walker's grasp. At this point she was able to get her feet back underneath her and she clawed her way to the edge of the lake and pulled herself back out onto the ground. She felt like she was trying to crawl through wet cement. She tried pushing to her feet to head up the hill towards camp when she felt the walker's hand wrap around her left shoe and pull her back towards the lake. Eve completely lost her footing and felt herself sliding towards the clutches of the walker. In a last desperate attempt to save herself she twisted over to her left side, raised her right leg, drew up her knee towards her chest and then kicked the walker in the face as hard as she could. The walker stumbled back freeing it's grasp on Eve. Eve scurried back to her feet and attempted to run. Her legs buckled underneath her and she dropped back down to her knees. While still attempting to crawl away she looked over her shoulder to see how close the walker was to her and at that moment an arrow came cutting through the air above her head and plunged into the walker's head through it's eye. The walker became quiet and still, falling backwards, motionless.

Daryl rushed down to the bank of the river towards Eve. She jumped when she saw him but stopped when she realized who was next to her. She stopped trying to struggle to her feet and just laid on the ground for a moment. Her heart was still racing, she tried to get her breathing under control. She felt as if she could vomit. _That was too close. Way too close. _Daryl dropped to his knees next to her.

"ARE YOU HURT?" Daryl yelled at her. She just stared at him. She couldn't even speak.

"EVE!" Daryl yelled at her again and leaned in closer. His voice sounded as if he was in a tunnel. It echoed in her head and she tried to focus. She didn't even know if she was hurt or not. Her whole body had become numb. She put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. Daryl panicked. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Eve opened her eyes and managed to spit out "Leg!". Daryl looked down at her legs but didn't see any blood or any torn areas in her jeans. He frantically felt down her leg, pulling up each pant's leg looking for injuries. He looked back at her face, this time her hand had moved from her chest to over her mouth and she was staring up to the sky. Daryl reached out to her torso and felt around her sides and her stomach. He couldn't see anywhere she could be hurt.

"I don't see anything!" Daryl said frantically.

Eve took in a deep breath and her heart rate was starting to calm. She slowly sat up. With Daryl kneeling next to her just waiting anxiously for some kind of response from her.

"I….I…..think I'm…ok" Eve replied.

"You think you're ok?" Daryl stood up, he began to get angry and his voice grew increasingly louder. "You think you're ok? YOU THINK YOU'RE OK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? WHY WOULD YOU COME HERE UNARMED?WHY WOULD YOU COME HERE BY YOURSELF UNARMED? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS WAS? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKIN' ?"

Daryl just stood there staring at her wide eyed. Eve had seen him irritated and angry before this but certainly not this angry. Eve managed to get to her feet and stand up. Her legs still felt weak but she felt like she could walk now if she tried. Rick, Shane and Andrea came running down the hill towards them. They were a few feet away when Daryl held up his hand to stop them from coming any further. Eve reached down to grab her clothes. She began to feel light headed and slightly stumbled. Daryl retrieved his arrow and stomped back off towards camp. Eve trailed slowly behind. Shane just looked bewildered and Andrea gave a frustrated smirk and turned back towards camp. Rick walked towards Eve.

"Are you alright Eve?"

Eve still felt like she could hardly talk but was able to answer "Yes, I think so" as they began to walk to camp.

Eve suddenly felt very stupid and embarrassed. She made a stupid mistake. She couldn't even think straight, was beginning to slightly tremble and felt a splitting headache coming on…

"Daryl….what happened?" Dale asked looking concerned.

"Fuck you old man!" Daryl snapped and started kicking whatever objects were closest to him that he could find. He headed towards his tent.

Dale decided it best to steer clear from Daryl at the moment and saw Andrea and Shane returning.

"Well, what happened? Is everyone alright?" Dale asked them.

Andrea had a slight smirk on her face "Apparently, someone isn't as invincible as they thought they were."

Shane shook his head "Come on Andrea, now's not the time and you of all people should be more sensitive to that….everyone's alright Dale but it was definitely an ordeal."

Andrea's expression looked as if Shane had slapped her. "What? Are you her new biggest fan now too?". Andrea marched off to her tent with Shane following rolling his eyes to Dale as he trailed after, calling out to her.

Lori approached Rick looking concerned but before she could ask Rick spoke up. "Everything is under control, Eve is getting cleaning up in the RV. She had a bit of a scare, well a big scare. But the threat is gone. Thanks to Daryl"

"Well I wouldn't mention anything to him about it if I was anyone, he just blew through here like a tornado looking none too happy." Dale pointed towards the wrecked camp.

Rick looked at Lori and with his right hand and rubbed his chin, shaking his head. "I swear I don't understand that guy." Rick put his arm around Lori and they walked over to Carl, hugged him and went back to their tent...

Carol handed Eve a change of dry clothes and a towel as Eve began to change and dry herself off. Carol could see Eve was visibly shaken. Neither said a word. Once cleaned up and dry, Eve started to exit the RV to head to her tent.

"Eve…" Carol stepped towards Eve. She stopped and looked at Carol. "I know it's hard when people don't react the way you would expect them to in a situation. Daryl is one of those people. He just needs a different type of patience than most…..he's doing the best he knows how."

Eve stood there for a moment in silence. "Actually would you mind if I stayed here a bit? At least until everyone goes to their tents for the evening? I don't feel much like dealing with anyone."

"Of course…." Carol stepped closer to Eve and put her hand on her arm. "Stay as long as you need."


	15. Chapter 15

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 15**

Once the camp settled down, Eve stepped out of the RV and started heading towards her tent. She looked around and didn't see anyone out with the exception of Dale and Glenn on top of the RV covering the lookout. Neither one of them had noticed she was out. Eve quietly crept over to where Daryl's tent was and whispered out to him.

"Daryl…..are you awake?"

Daryl jerked the tent flap open and leaned out "What?" he said sternly.

"I just wanted to say something…" Eve still trying to speak quietly.

Daryl just stared at her. There was no question he was still angry.

"Well? Whatcha waitin' for?" Daryl was growing frustrated.

"Could you just step out a moment, I just want…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Daryl was standing up to step out of the tent mumbling to himself and swearing. He stood a short distance from her. "Fine! Now what?"

Eve began to ring her hands together, she had never been this nervous around Daryl before. Granted there had been a few times he had made her uncomfortable or stomach full of butterflies but not like this. This time she was afraid his response. Her nerves being on edge due to the evenings events weren't helping.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and to thank you." Eve thought she was about to tear up. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep it at bay.

Daryl stared at Eve looking her up and down. He could tell her knees were shaking, in fact she seemed to be trembling all over. He suddenly began to feel bad for how he had treated her. Here she was trying to apologize to him when if anyone should be apologizing, it should've been him. She had always been so confident and fearless he thought. But now, in this moment, he was seeing how shaken she really was. Daryl slightly paced back in forth for a moment. He took a deep breath.

Eve was about to say something else but before she could utter a sound Daryl was up against her. In one fell swoop, he wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other ran his hand through her hair to the back of her head and pulled her into an embrace. He pressed his soft lips firmly against her mouth. The scruff from his facial hair slightly scratching her face but she didn't care. Eve wrapped her arms around Daryl and returned the kiss even more deeply. He slid his hand from the back of her head to her cheek. He gently slid his tongue in her mouth but when he did he felt her knees buckle as she began to drop. He stopped and pulled his face away from hers to look at her but supported her weight in his arms to keep her from falling. "Eve...are you ok?" Daryl looked worried.

"Sorry…." Eve replied as she planted back her feet to support herself. Daryl noticed the rush of blood to her cheeks making them blush soft red. He kept his body pressed close to her and leaned back in. Instead of kissing her, he cupped her face in one hand and pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He whispered "If something had happened…If you had…..I don't…I don't know how to do this." He pulled away from her just enough so he could look at her. They just stood there for a moment staring into each others eyes. Eve's legs began to buckle slightly but not as severely as before. "I think I need to sit down, I think all that adrenaline wearing off isn't agreeing with me." _I don't think that's the only cause, _Eve thought to herself.

She started to pull away from him but before she could Daryl tilted over slightly and then scooped her up in his arms. "Uh….what are you doing?" Eve asked with her arms resting around his neck.

"Making sure you are able to get some rest." And he ducked back into his tent with her and laid her down. Eve just lay still wondering what he was about to do next. This wasn't what she thought would happen when she came over but she certainly wasn't complaining. He laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over both of them. He tucked one arm under his head for support and rested his other hand on her hip. She moved closer against him, tucking her arm under his arm, resting her hand on his back. They looked at one another for a moment and Daryl leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest." He stated. She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

Daryl and Eve awoke, still in each others arms, to the sound of clatter around the nearby campfire. Daryl smiled softly at Eve and she bit her lip to keep from giggling. _This is going to be an interesting breakfast , _she thought. She knew there was no way for her to sneak out of Daryl's tent without everyone seeing her. Daryl didn't seem phased. He got up and stepped out of the tent. He turned back and opened the flap holding it open for Eve.

"Come on" he nodded his head motioning her out of the tent "I'm starving!" Eve stepped out and they both approached the others sitting around eating breakfast. They had fixed the last of the eggs they had from Hershel's farm. A hush fell over everyone as they noticed Daryl and Eve. Shane had a devilish grin on his face and he put down his fork on his plate. "Well…"

And before he could say anything else Daryl gave him a stern look and cut him off "Shut the hell up! Not a word" pointing at Shane. Then Daryl looked around at everyone else and pointed all around "And that goes for all of you! I don't want to hear shit out of anyone's mouth."

Daryl motioned for Eve to sit down and he got them both a plate of eggs and sat down beside her. Eve felt extremely self conscious and was just trying to keep from laughing. Everyone else in the group just put their attention back on their breakfast and exchanged sideways glances to one another. Everyone was smiling and trying not to laugh. Daryl leaned in towards Eve. "What's so funny?" he whispered. Eve kept looking at her plate trying to contain her smile, shaking her head. "Nothing...nothing at all." She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed it. She paused a moment then picked up her fork and began to eat. Daryl shrugged and began to eat as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 16**

Daryl and Shane had gone back out to search for Sophia. Everyone else was busy doing the odds and ends of the day. Eve was finally beginning to feel like things were getting better. There certainly seemed to be less tension in the group, even if it was at Daryl and her expense. She didn't care. They all seemed to be getting a long and it took a weight off of Eve's shoulders. The last time she truly relaxed was with her old group. Finding them all slaughtered was an image that was burned into her brain. She hadn't even given herself a chance to fully grieve. There had been no time to. All there was time for was surviving. Eve began to feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She made a b-line to the RV before anyone could see her. Eve barely made it onto the RV as the tears streamed down her face. _Get __a__hold __of __yourself __Eve, __don__'__t __do __this, __not __now._ The more she tried to keep herself from crying the harder she did. She sat down, leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands.

Eve heard the RV door open; she felt someone put their arm around her.

"Eve, are you alright?" Carol asked. Eve could hear the concern in her voice.

Eve took a deep breath and finally was able to gain her composure. She lifted her head, wiping her tears from her face. Carol could see her eyes were red and swollen. "Is it Daryl? I thought things were finally good between you two."

Eve just shook her head no. She didn't really feel like talking but Carol just looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "It's not Daryl, it's just before….before I came here. I hadn't had time to really deal with it. But if it's alright, I'd just rather keep it to myself."

"I understand not wanting to talk about it, its fine. I just hope you know that if you ever do, there's someone to listen. Daryl is certainly better at listening than talking but he's not the only person in this camp that cares about you. I hope you know that. I know we all had a rough start." Carol hugged Eve's shoulder. Eve placed her hand on Carol's knee.

"Thanks Carol, with all that you have going on its really nice of you to be trying to comfort me."

Carol's expression turned to sorrow and she lowered her head, fighting back her own tears.

"Oh Carol, no….I'm so sorry….I didn't mean…"

Carol held up her hand to cut her off. "No it's alright, it's alright. It is what it is. All I can do is trust that Daryl will find her. But I don't want to be sad right now. I really feel like things are beginning to look up, it's good for me to talk about her" With that Carol went on to tell Eve about the fond memories she had of Sophia and the type of girl she was.

Later that afternoon Eve was taking an inventory of the remaining medical supplies and trying to go over what everything was for with Lori. She figured it best that someone else besides her in the camp knew what all they had.

"We don't have as much stuff as I thought we did." Eve sighed in frustration.

"I think the town closer to Hershel's is completely cleaned out of most supplies, let alone medical. I can double check with Glenn though, he would know for sure. Otherwise, I think we will just have to make do with what we have until we are able to move on." Lori replied.

Eve's stomach turned just thinking about it. She knew where she could get more supplies.

Shane and Daryl returned that evening close to dusk. Everyone was sitting around the fire discussing the day's events and what things needed to get done the next. Lori was explaining to Rick about the medical supplies, Shane and Daryl had drawn a map in the dirt and were discussing search options for the following day. Glenn and Dale were on top of the RV keeping lookout. Carol and Carl were playing a game of "Go Fish" with a deck of cards Dale had. That left Andrea and Eve to themselves. Andrea was sitting a short distance from Eve. Both had engaged in a staring contest with one another. The rest of the group had yet to notice. Eve knew she should just ignore her but after her discussion with Lori about the medical supplies, Eve was already on edge. She wasn't in the mood for Andrea's crap tonight.

"You've got something to say to me?" Eve asked Andrea still staring her dead in the face.

Andrea smirked, she knew she was getting under Eve's skin and that's exactly where she wanted to be. Everyone else's attention immediately turned to the two women.

"You know what, I do have a problem with you, I have a problem with everything about you." Andrea replied and she got out of her seat and approached Eve. Eve stood up in response and stepped right up to Andrea. Eve was much shorter than Andrea was but no one would've known it by the way Eve didn't back down.

Both Shane and Rick jumped up and rushed over to the women. Shane got in between the two of them and started to walk Andrea back as Rick took a hold of Eve's arm.

"Now both of you relax, this is no time for this." Rick looked back and forth at both of them.

Andrea began to push Shane out of the way in attempt to get back to Eve "Oh I think this is the perfect time for this, in fact, it should've been done a long time ago." Andrea began to raise her voice. Shane was still holding her back.

"Then bring it bitch!" Eve attempted to charge through Rick forcing Rick to bear hug Eve to keep her back. Shane grabbed hold of Andrea as she attempted to do the same.

"Get her out of here!" Rick yelled to Shane. Shane dragged Andrea shouting the whole way back to their tent.

Rick continued to hold on to Eve as she struggle to get away. "Stop fighting me…are you done? You need to calm down. I'm not going to release you until I know you've settled down."

Eve reluctantly settled down and Rick released his grip, he turned her around to face him. He looked right into her eyes. "I don't know what the problem is between you two and honestly I really don't care. Both of you need to act like adults and this petty bickering between the two of you needs to stop."

"Why don't you tell her that? She's the one that's had the problem this whole time, not me. I'm just at the point of being sick of her shit..."

Before she could say anything else Rick cut her off "Because I'm telling it to you. I will take care of her in due time but right now, I'm talking to you. Are we clear?"

Eve just stared silently at Rick. "I said, are we clear?"

Eve took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself "Crystal…." and stormed off to her tent.

Rick looked over to Daryl, who seemed un-phased by the whole incident and was still going over the search map.

"Daryl, you could've been a little help here!"

Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up towards Rick "Well I would've just let them duke it out." He looked back and became involved in his map again. Rick just shook his head in frustration.


	17. Chapter 17

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 17**

Eve was laying on an open sleeping bag in the floor of her tent. She had pulled her blanket up but kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. "I'm so tired of sleeping on this stupid hard ground, in this stupid tent, with these stupid people, in this stupid place…..I hate it!" she kicked off the blanket. She covered her face with her hands. Andrea had made her so mad and that made her more mad at herself for letting Andrea see how angry she was. She knew Andrea had some sense of satisfaction from it. Eve heard a noise outside her tent and sat up to listen more closely. The zipper on the flap of her tent unzipped and in walked Daryl. He sat down next to her and began taking his boots off.

"Man, I'm tired. We covered a lot of ground today but I think I may have a good lead for tomorrow." Daryl looked at Eve and noticed the surprised look on her face. It hadn't occurred to Eve that Daryl would be sleeping in the same tent with her again. She knew they made a great deal of progress between them the day before but she hadn't assumed that staying in the same tent was going to be a reoccurring theme.

"What?" Daryl asked. Eve wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and pulled herself close against him. She tried not to but began to cry. Daryl put his hands on her arms, pulling them off of him and pushed her away. Daryl kept hold of her arms and looked at her concerned.

"Why are you doing that?"

Eve became frustrated "What the hell Daryl? You come into my tent but I'm not allowed to touch you? It's been an emotional day, I just wanted to feel close to you. Excuse the fuck out of me." Eve wanted to storm out but there wasn't anywhere else for her really to go.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that…." Daryl pointed towards her face.

Eve wiped the tears from her face but felt more continue to stream down her cheeks. "It's called crying you jerk!"

"I know what it's called….I mean…..I don't like it….I don't want you doing that." Daryl began to feel like an idiot. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say to make her stop crying. It had caught him off guard.

Eve looked at him for a moment and then began to laugh. She continued to wipe her face and was able to stop crying. Now Daryl was really confused.

"Daryl….I swear…" Eve shook her head and smiled at him. Daryl reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. She scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They just sat there for a few moments with his cheek against her head.

"I know I don't say the right things…." Daryl said quietly.

Eve sat up and looked into his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands, leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled back and looked at him. "I wouldn't want you to be any different."

Daryl felt his chest tighten, he had never had anyone talk to him the way she did. When she said she wouldn't want him to be any different he believed her. A part of him wanted to pull away from her and leave but the other part of him just wanted more of her. She had a way of making him feel awkward and at ease at the same time and all that did was confuse him more. He suddenly became very nervous with her and had to do something to ease the tension.

"So…..were you really going to pummel Andrea tonight?" Daryl asked.

Eve burst out in laughter so loud she covered her mouth with her hand, afraid someone in camp would hear them.

"Yes…..yes I was….and I would've enjoyed every minute of it!" Eve laughed quietly in response to Daryl.

Daryl smiled at her, he liked how she didn't take any crap from anyone, even from him. The fact that she was ready and willing to fight impressed him.

Eve ran her hand down her chest and to his top shirt button and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked nervously.

"I'm taking your clothes off…and this time it's not for medical attention…." Eve smiled slyly at Daryl, unbuttoning his shirt and once opened, pushing it down his shoulders. She ran both of her hands down his chest towards his waist and began to undo his belt. Daryl grabbed both of her hands with his and stopped her. He was too nervous to look her in the eye. "I don't know about this…." Daryl's breathing became heavier and his heart was beating so loudly in his head it was almost deafening.

"Daryl….." Eve waited for him to look at her and when he finally did she replied "Stop talking…"

Eve leaned in and kissed him on the neck, slowly working her way to his jaw line and back to his mouth. She felt a tingling warmth run through her whole body as she kissed him more deeply. Daryl was hesitant at first but knew trying to resist her was pointless. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. He grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly began lifting up her shirt. They stopped kissing just long enough for him to finish pulling it over her head but then he quickly pulled her back into their embrace. Eve straddled his lap as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and she pressed her body into his chest. He ran his hands slowly up and down the length of her back. His hands were strong and slightly rough, his touch was almost overwhelming. Eve slid her tongue into his mouth and heard him moan. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He ran his hand up to the back of her bra strap, unhooking it, sliding the straps down her shoulders. Eve released her arms from Daryl just long enough to remove her bra the rest of the way and then wrapped her arms again around him tightly. Her breasts pressing up against his bare chest. His body was so warm and smelled of musk, she wanted to run all over his body with her mouth. Daryl broke away from kissing her mouth and began kissing her down her chin and onto her neck. He ran his tongue up and down her neck and gently bit into her collar bone. He kissed her shoulder and worked his way back to her neck. He had one hand on her back keeping her close and ran one hand down her breast. He leaned her forward and working the way slowly with his mouth down to her breast. He traced her nipple with his tongue and kissing it while softly sucking.

"Oh God Daryl….." Eve whispered. She didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She wanted him to ravage her.

He quickly worked his way back up to her mouth and they both thrust their tongues in a deep passionate kiss. Daryl spun her around and pushed her onto her back. He sat back unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding her jeans and panties down her thighs. Eve sat slightly up and pushing her jeans and panties the rest of the way off while Daryl took off his pants and boxers. Eve felt a warmth and wetness between her thighs and she knew she was ready for him. He leaned back into her and began kissing her again. He kept himself propped up enough so as to not yet enter her but she could feel how hard his cock was against her thigh. Eve wondered why Daryl was hesitating but instead of stopping to ask, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. Daryl let out a moan and Eve gasped. She hadn't expected him to be as large as he was. He felt her body tense. He stopped kissing her and looked at her face. He could see her cheeks were flushed red. "Are you ok?" Daryl held still, afraid to keep moving, afraid of hurting her. "Don't stop." Eve whispered as she kissed his mouth again, running her hands down his back. She pushed him in deeper with her legs around his waist and he moaned again. He slowly began thrusting and grinding inside of her as she lifted her hips in unison with him. She gently dug her nails into and down his back driving him even more wild. He couldn't contain himself any longer and began thrusting with more force and speed until they both cried out in climax. Her body felt on fire as he buried his face into her neck. They both just lay there still until their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal. Daryl rolled to his side pulling Eve with him so they would be facing each other. He pulled her body close to his and kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes and softly smiled. They both just stared at one another until they could no longer keep their eyes open and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 18**

Daryl leaned over Eve and slowly kissed her from the middle of her back, up her spine and to her shoulder. Eve stretched as she woke up and rolled over to face him. He kissed her deeply while cupping her left breast in his hand. He sat up and revealed he was fully dressed just missing his shoes. He grabbed one and started to pull it on.

Eve looked around for a moment stunned "Wait, where are you going? Now that's just a wrong way to wake me up!"

Daryl looked at her and smiled "I have to get an early start. Just thought I'd give you something to look forward to for later."

Eve crawled up behind him as he was putting his shoes, running her hands up his sides towards his chest. When her hand touched his left side, he cringed and jerked away from her touch.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked and then she remembered. "Oh my God Daryl, your ribs, I didn't even think about how they were doing. You're in pain, let me look." Eve tugged on his shoulders trying to get him to lay back but he refused.

"I'm fine, my ribs are fine, just a little sore. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Daryl, it could be serious let me look." Eve started to unbutton his shirt.

Daryl gently pushed her hands away "Oh no you don't, I know what you're doing." He started to get up.

"Daryl I'm not playing around, seriously." Eve was getting frustrated.

Daryl could see the frustration in her face and he didn't want to make her upset with him. He knelt back down in front of her "I've just been over doing it with everything that's been going on. I'm just sore, they aren't worse, it doesn't hurt for the most part. If it gets worse I will tell you. I promise." Daryl leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Daryl turned around and exited the tent, grabbing his crossbow on the way.

Eve grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed. She felt guilty for not even giving a second thought to his ribs the last few days and he really had been doing a lot. She wasn't very good at playing nurse to people. She was good as a medic, you get in, you get out. You have one chance to fix things and that's it. Medics don't typically do follow up calls so it wasn't programmed in her brain to keep checking. She had just got distracted with other things and since he didn't show any signs of pain, she didn't give it a second thought.

Eve stepped out of the tent and went over to the campfire to grab something for breakfast. Everyone but Daryl was there.

Eve sat next to Rick to eat. She mainly did it because she wanted to talk to him but hadn't gotten the nerve to say anything yet. She was dreading it.

"Rick…I think there is something I need to tell you." Rick looked up from his plate to give her his full attention.

"Go on….."

"Well, you know how I mentioned to Lori about being a little lower than I would like on medical supplies?" Eve asked

"Yes, go on." Rick listening patiently to her.

"I know where we can get more medical supplies, and even some other things as well." Eve told him

"Ok...where is that?" Rick was curious to where this was leading.

"My old camp." Eve could feel her hands shaking as she said it. Rick must've noticed it too because he rested one of his hands on hers.

"Are you sure you are ok with that?" he asked.

"The supplies I have in my bag would last a few people awhile but with a group this size, I'm just not comfortable with it when I know where there are more. I know we need it so I need to go. I just don't think I can deal with going by myself. I don't want to ask Daryl, he is busy looking for Sophia and I don't want to take him away from that or make him feel bad for not going with me."

"No I think you are right with that" Rick looked around the camp for a moment. "I know who you will be safe with, I'll let him know."

Eve put her hand on his arm to stop him as he started to get up. "It would take a couple days on foot. We'd be better off taking a vehicle if we could." Eve didn't want to be around her camp any longer than needed if she could get in and out faster by car.

Rick nodded, got up and motioned for Shane to follow him. Shane did and Eve watched them talk a short distance away.

"Look Shane, I didn't want to say anything in front of Andrea because I know there is bad blood between her and Eve but she needs someone to go back to her camp with her for supplies. Her camp was attacked awhile back by walkers so it could still be dangerous in that area. She can't go alone and Daryl needs to keep searching for Sophia. I know I can trust you to keep a good eye out for her."

Shane looked over at Eve and saw she was watching them. "Yeah ok, I'll do it. Andrea is definitely not going to like it but I'll do it. She'll just have to get over it."

Rick patted Shane on the shoulder. "Thanks Shane, I knew I could count on you. Now raid that camp as best you can. I have two large back packs you can take with you and there are duffel bags as well. Take your car, pack it as full as you can. You should head out now to make sure you get back before dark. I don't want ya'll out there after dark if at all possible."

"Got it Rick, it's all good. We'll be fine."

Rick motioned to Eve to come join him. When she was close enough to talk to him he put his hand on her shoulder and led her towards the RV. "Come on, I wanted you to be away from Andrea before she hears what's going on today, and I have some bags to give to you to help you carry stuff to bring back."


	19. Chapter 19

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 19**

Shane and Eve headed towards her camp in Shane's car. She wished she hadn't eaten breakfast, she felt like she could throw up.

"So what's this camp of yours going to be like?" Shane asked.

"Well…I pretty much left in a hurry, just took the minimum so there should be a good amount of supplies assuming nobody has come through and cleaned it out but it's not going to be pleasant."

Shane looked at her confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well like I said I left in a hurry. I didn't take the time to bury anyone, not that there would've been an easy way for me to do it even if I had."

Shane slowed the vehicle down. "You mean your camp could be full of all your camp members that have turned into walkers? What the fuck?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying the dead are just left out. David, kind of our guy in charge, put a bullet in everyone's head before he shot himself just to make sure. He didn't want anyone of us to turn. If there are walkers there, it's not the people from my camp."

Shane sped up to a normal speed again.

Eve couldn't wait to get there, the sooner they were there the sooner they could leave. She was just dreading the whole thing.

They drove in silence a good ways before Shane started talking again.

"So...what's the deal with you and Daryl? I hear you two are getting pretty close, especially last night when I got up to take a piss." Shane did his best to keep from laughing.

Eve shot him a dirty look, she guessed that was his way of saying he heard them last night. Eve was embarrassed. That was the problem being in such close quarters with everyone. There was no real privacy and one thing she had always been was private. Or at least discrete, so much for that now.

"What do you care? I'd think you'd have your hands full with Andrea too much to be worrying what anyone else is doing." It was the best shot Eve could come up with to throw back in his face although she didn't think it sounded like a good one when she said it. She really just wanted him to drive and not talk to her anymore about it. It was none of his business in the first place.

"Andrea and I...well let's just say we're really good friends. Everybody has needs, but that's about all there is to it. There's no budding romance if that's what you were wondering." Shane looked at Eve and smiled.

Eve felt creeped out by Shane but didn't want to let it show. "Actually I wasn't...do you plan to jabber the whole way to camp or can we have some peace and quiet?"

Shane looked back towards the road and smiled to himself. "Alright, have it your way. I get it."

Eve could see out of the corner of her eye that Shane kept glancing over at her. He could feel his eyes looking her up and down. She began to wish that Rick had just been the one to come with her instead. Now she was stuck spending the whole day with Shane. It was going to be a long day.

They got to her camp and the stench of death surrounded them. Eve did her best to breath through her mouth and not her nose to dull the smell.

"There's a freakin' ambulance here! I thought you just grabbed a few things from the hospital when you left. Not an entire ambulance!" Shane remarked

"It doesn't run, I drove it from the hospital when I first fled the city but it broke down after we got here. There should be a lot of supplies on it though so let's hit it first.

Shane pointed his gun at the rear of the ambulance. Eve pulled open one of the rear double doors and Shane could see it was empty.

"Alright, let's do this" he said.

Both of them hopped up in the back and just started filling one of the duffel bags with everything from the drawers.

Once they removed all that they could from the back, they got out and started to walk around to the side. Shane rushed up behind Eve, covering her mouth with his hand and pulled her to the ground.

"Sssshhhhhhh! Get underneath" he whispered. Eve's heart began to race, she didn't know what he was doing at first but then she saw four walkers had come into her camp. The walkers hadn't noticed them yet. Eve and Shane both crawled under the ambulance. Shane was halfway laying on her back and he pulled his gun out from the back of his waistband. Eve frantically scanned the area for her bow and realized quickly she had left it in the back of the ambulance.

"You idiot!" Eve whispered to herself.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh! Be quiet" Shane whispered. His face was close to hers and she could feel him breathing heavy in her ear. It gave her the chills.

_Now I'm really in hell _Eve thought to herself. It was bad enough having to spend the day with him but now she was trapped underneath an ambulance with him practically on top of her breathing all hot and heavy.

More and more walkers kept coming out of the woods, Shane's car was surrounded by them. There was no where for them to go and too many for them to take out. They were stuck there, having to wait it out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 20**

Daryl noticed a clearing ahead in the woods. Something about it looked strangely familiar to him. Heading towards it he could see a house through the trees. Once he reached the clearing, he knew exactly where he was. He turned back towards the woods, scratching his head in disbelief that he didn't realize it sooner. He knew when they left Hershel's property they headed in the direction of the house but he didn't realize they had been this close to it all this time. Daryl approached the house with caution, ready with his crossbow if needed. Last time he was there they were over run by walkers. He stepped up on the porch looking at the front door. He raised his hand to the door and pushed on it. It was secure. There was damage on the door and broken glass from the windows where the walkers attempted to enter but they weren't able to break through.

Daryl felt a sense of pride seeing that Eve's handy work had kept them out. He couldn't wait to tell her. He wondered if they should come back here and establish camp here but a part of him wanted to be selfish and keep this place just his and Eve's. Daryl smiled to himself and backed off the porch. He started heading back to camp to get there before dark. He found himself running back through the woods, he was eager to share the news with Eve. He would decide later about telling the others.

It was almost dark when Daryl returned to camp, still unsuccessful in finding Sophia. He grew more concerned by the day but wouldn't give up searching for her no matter how long it took.

"EVE…WHERE ARE YOU…EVE?" Daryl yelled when he got close to camp.

Everyone turned to look at Daryl. Carol and Rick started to approach him looking concerned.

"Daryl? What is it? Did you find Sophia, is she hurt?" Carol asked frantically.

"Uh no…sorry, I'll try again tomorrow. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to Eve about something. It's really not important." Daryl continued to look around for her. "Where is she anyways? She out hunting?"

Rick glanced over to Carol noticing the look of discouragement and worry on her face. He looked back to Daryl.

"She's not back yet Daryl." Rick replied

"Well she needs to hurry back, she doesn't need to be out hunting so late anyways, which way did she go, I'll go look for her." Daryl said.

"Listen Daryl…I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Shane and Eve went back to her camp. She said it was a few days walk so they took Shane's car. They thought they could make it there and back before dark but we haven't seen any signs of them." Rick dreaded telling Daryl they hadn't returned and the fact that they hadn't was beginning to concern him as well.

Daryl felt the anger brewing inside his body but he did his best to keep it at bay and remain calm. "So…..wait a minute…..let me get this straight. She went back to her old camp? What the hell for?"

"She wanted to go back for supplies, it had been on her mind for a few days but she didn't want to go by herself so I sent Shane with her. Now there's no need to worry. Shane will look out for her. I'm sure there is a good reason why they haven't returned." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

Daryl shrugged Rick off and backed away "Get off me…I don't need your pity, what do you take me for? Some kind of pussy?….Nah…this is bullshit. She didn't say a word to me about needing to go back. You asked her to go, didn't you? Ya'll just as selfish as always, wanting to get whatever you think you can from people."

"Daryl, it's not like that and you know it. It was her idea, she didn't tell you about it because she didn't want to take you away from your search for Sophia."

Daryl stormed off towards the RV. Rick's words rang in his head. He just hated it that she didn't tell him. He should've been the one to go back with her, she would've already been back by now if he had but he knew after hearing what Rick said, that was exactly why she hadn't told him.

Andrea approached Daryl before he got to the RV. "I swear Daryl, if your little girlfriend has caused anything to happen to Shane, so help me God…"

"…..You'll what? Why don't you shut up bitch! Next time I hope she does whoop your ass! You need a good ass kicking anyhow!" Daryl started to climb up to the roof of the RV.

"Get off old man, I'm on lookout!" Daryl barked at Dale.

Dale climbed down with no argument. He knew when Daryl got like this it was time to steer clear.

A few hours later everyone had gone to sleep. Dale and Carol were sitting in the RV.

"There's no way anyone's going to get any sleep in this RV tonight with him pacing back and forth like that. This is ridiculous, I'm going to tell him enough's enough." Dale said

"Leave him be Dale. He's just worried and frustrated. You would be too in his shoes. If you want to sleep then go sleep in a spare tent. But leave Daryl alone. If he wants to pace all night, then he's earned that right with all he's done for us." Carol snapped at Dale.

Dale sighed, he figured she was right, maybe it would be best just to leave things alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 21**

It was dark by the time all the walkers cleared out. Shane and Eve crawled out from underneath the ambulance. They still had plenty of areas to go through before they would be ready to head back. She wondered what everyone at camp was thinking. She hated that they hadn't made it back before dark. She wondered if Daryl was worried about her. Even more so, she hoped Daryl would understand why she hadn't told him about wanting to get supplies.

"Look, it's getting late, we might as well call it a night and start early tomorrow. We aren't going to make it back tonight anyhow." Shane told Eve.

As much as Eve hated to admit it to herself, Shane was right. They were both tired and by the time they finished packing everything they could in his car it would be even later. Neither one of them needed to be driving tired.

"Fine, I suppose you're right." Eve replied.

Shane started to walk towards a broken down van that was left in her camp. "Come on, we can sleep in here, there should be enough room for both of us."

Eve paused, she really didn't like the idea of sharing a sleeping space with Shane but there really wasn't anywhere else that was secure enough. She didn't feel safe in a tent and there certainly wasn't enough room in his car unless she wanted to sleep sitting up. All the other areas in her camp were occupied by her dead camp members.

Shane made sure the doors were locked before he laid down next to Eve in the back of the van. She had already turned to her side so her back would be towards him. Shane removed his shirt and laid down.

"I'd prefer you remain clothed" Eve said sternly without turning to look at him.

"Relax, I'm just taking my shirt off to get more comfortable. It wouldn't hurt for you to loosen up a little. I think you'd like me if you took the time to get to know me." Shane told her. "I mean hell, you like Daryl Dixon, everyone else is a step up from that!" Shane smirked.

Eve whipped her head around towards him and gave him a stern glare. "Oh yeah smart man, that's the way to get me on your good side." she turned back away from him "And I thought your girlfriend was the idiot."

Eve sighed shaking her head, she couldn't wait until morning. She longed to be sleeping next to Daryl. All she wanted to feel were his arms around her. She closed her eyes in hopes morning would come fast.

Daryl finally stopped pacing on the roof of the RV. His head was starting to ache. He sat down in Dale's lawn chair with his crossbow on his lap. He kept repeating Rick's statement in his head. He knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help but be angry that Eve hadn't told him she needed to go back to her camp. He completely understood why, because she didn't want him to stop in his search for Sophia but no matter how reasonable it was, he was still angry. He hated the thought of her being alone with Shane. Hell he hated the thought of her being alone with any other man. He knew it was stupid to be jealous. He knew she cared for him. She was always up front and straight forward so he never questioned her feelings for him even if he didn't understand wy she had them. He was just afraid if she spent time around another man alone that she would see someone better than him and be done with him. He didn't want to be without her. She was the first woman he felt that way about and the feelings scared him. The more he thought about it the more angry he felt. He felt stupid for feeling scared and that in turn made him angry.

Daryl anxiously awaited morning. He wondered if he should go look for them when the sun came up or if he should wait. If everything was fine and they just got hung up or ran out of gas and he showed up Eve would probably be mad that he came looking for them and wasn't looking for Sophia. He didn't want that either. He had wanted to tell her the news of finding the house. In fact, he wanted to take her there and show her. If he could just find Sophia he wouldn't have to worry about all this stuff. He would be there if she needed him for something and Sophia would be safe. He started to beat himself up inside for not already finding her. Daryl just sat there staring out into the darkness….waiting for dawn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 22**

Eve had spent most of the night dreaming of Daryl. She felt at ease in his arms as if there were no cares in the world. Everything he did sent chills through her body. The way he smelled, the way his kisses taste, the way he touched her. She could feel the unbuttoning of her pants and strong hand slide into her underwear. His fingers firmly touching her. She moaned in pleasure and opened her eyes. Her body tensed as soon as she saw Shane leaning over her and in to kiss her.

Shane kissed her hard forcing his tongue in her mouth and forcing his hand between her legs. His other hand roughly grabbing her breast. He shoved his fingers inside her and she gasp from the pain. Eve gathered all her strength and pushed Shane off as hard as she could.

"GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at him as she tried to back away and button her pants. There wasn't much space for her to go anywhere.

"Come on, don't act like you don't want me. You were all moaning in your sleep, you wanted it. Let me show you how a real man can make you cum." Shane replied unbuttoning his pants.

Shane grabbed her arms and pulled him towards her climbing back on top of her. He attempted to kiss her but Eve turned her head away. He buried his face in her neck and started kissing it. Eve struggled but couldn't push him off. She reached down into his pants with her right hand.

"Yeah that's it baby…." Shane moaned.

Eve squeezed his penis as hard as she could and he cried out in pain rolling off of her. . He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, grabbing his crotch in pain. "FUCK! GOD DAMN BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

Eve got to her knees and slapped him hard across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled. She went to the back door of the van and opened it up. She stepped outside and noticed the sun was just beginning to rise.

Shane scooted to the edge by the door still holding on to his crotch, wincing in pain. "Come on now, don't be like that. Why are you so bent out of shape? I was just trying to have a little fun, release some frustration."

Eve paced back and forth, fuming with anger. Shane stepped out of the van, buttoning up his pants, still holding himself and grabbed his shirt.

"You're a pig!" Eve replied.

Shane rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, we still have loading up to do before we head back." Shane said as he passed her, still walking funny and started gathering more supplies.

Neither Shane nor Eve spoke to one another for the first few miles down the road. Shane let out a long sigh and began to speak.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I just thought….."

Eve cut him off before he could finish "Actually you didn't say you were sorry and I don't give a shit what you thought…..you thought wrong." she said angrily.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize to you if you would just shut up and listen." Shane snapped back at her.

"I can't believe the nerve you have. Why on earth would you think that was appropriate?" Eve asked.

"Appropriate? Appropriate? Really? Look around you, there's nothing appropriate about anything anymore. I don't see why you're making this into more than what it is." Shane shook his head and focused his attention back on the road. "…..besides, you _were_ wet." he mumbled under his breath still loud enough for Eve to hear.

"Stop the car…STOP THE CAR!" Eve shouted. Shane just ignored her. Eve undid her seat belt and opened the passenger door. Shane slammed on the breaks, swerving onto the side of the road. Eve stepped out of the car and started to quickly walk down the road.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? I COULD'VE LOST CONTROL OF THE CAR AND HIT A TREE. YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF JUMPING OUT OF THE CAR! ARE YOU NUTS?" Shane yelled at her.

Shane slowly started rolling the car along side the road with the driver's door open, still yelling at Eve.

"Eve get back in the car! Come on now! You're being ridiculous! Get back in the car!" Shane noticed something in the corner of his eye. He threw the car in park and hopped out. He started to run towards Eve.

"EVE GET BACK IN THE CAR! GET IN THE CAR! GET IN THE CAR NOW!" he screamed at her.

Eve could hear him running and turned around to look at him. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped when she saw Shane pointing his gun at her. She froze in her tracks. She started to hold her hands up towards Shane but before she could say anything to him, he pulled the trigger. Eve heard a loud bang and saw the muzzle flash! She then heard a loud thud behind her. Turning around she saw a walker sprawled out on the ground. Eve just stood there with her mouth open in shock. She didn't even see it approach. Shane ran over to her, his eyes scanning the area for more. He shoved his gun back in his waistband and rushed over to her. He grabbed her by her arms tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking worried. Eve nodded her head yes. With one hand Shane cupped one of her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"You sure?" he asked. Eve brushed his hand away and headed back to the car. Shane put his hands on his hips and shook his head with his head down. He headed back to the car. Once they were both inside, Shane put the car in gear and started to drive back towards camp.

Eve couldn't believe what just happened. One second she hated him the next she owed him her life. This was the second time she had a close call with a walker. Eve kept finding herself making careless mistakes.

"I don't want to ever talk about any of this again and I mean any of it. Are we understood?" Eve told Shane. Shane glanced over to her and then put his eyes back on the road.

"Understood" Shane replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 23**

It was late afternoon when they arrived back at camp. Rick and the others came over and started to help unload the car to inventory what was brought back.

Daryl approached Eve. He noticed her face look tired and strained.

"Hey…..you ok?" Daryl asked. Eve just want to wrap her arms around him but stopped herself.

"Yeah, just tired is all. It was a bit stressful." Eve replied.

"Well come on…I have a little surprise for you." Daryl said as he took her by the hand and started to lead her to the woods.

Eve stopped just short of the woods and broke hold with Daryl "Daryl, no…..I'm not in the mood to go tromping through the woods right now…..I'm exhausted."

Daryl turned to face her. "Trust me…it will be worth it, it won't take long." he reached for her hand.

Eve jerked her hand away "I said I don't feel like it, I just want to go lie down." she snapped at him.

Daryl was shocked by how she spoke to him. He had never seen her be like this and didn't know what to make of it. He started to grow concerned. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

Eve ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she fought them back. "I just have a monster headache. I just want to lie down."

Daryl slowly stepped towards her and gently ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm. "Alright…..it can wait 'til some other time, come on…" Daryl started leading her back to camp. Eve couldn't help but glance over to Shane who was standing with Andrea. Andrea was busy talking away but Shane didn't seem to be listening, he had been watching Eve and Daryl.

Daryl caught the glances Eve and Shane exchanged. "Is there something I need to know about?" Daryl asked.

Eve looked at Daryl and gave a half smile. "No….nothing happened, everything is fine." she replied. Daryl glanced down and noticed the bruises on her arms.

"What's all that?" Daryl asked pointing to her arms.

Eve turned her arm over to look at what he was talking about. She could see the finger bruises on her arm from Shane. She was afraid they were on both of her arms but didn't want to look in front of Daryl in case he hadn't noticed the other arm.

"Huh….I have no idea where that came from. Who knows, it's nothing. I didn't even notice it before you said something." Eve replied.

Daryl thought Eve was acting strange but decided to let it go. He figured she was probably just upset from having to go back to her old camp.

"I think I'm going to just skip dinner and go straight to bed." Eve told Daryl.

"Ok…well I'll bring you dinner…" Daryl replied.

"No…..no you go ahead and eat, I'm fine. Just come to bed when you are tired. I'll see you in the morning." Eve left Daryl standing by the campfire. Daryl stood there with a confused look on his face. He looked over to Shane and noticed Shane sitting next to Andrea with his arm around her.

"Daryl…is something wrong?" Daryl turned and saw Carol standing next to him. Daryl scratched his head.

"No...I guess not." he replied.

"Well let me get you something to eat. You've been working hard and deserve a little rest." Carol rubbed his arm and went to get him something to eat.

Daryl sat down by the campfire. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to take Eve to the house but figured it would now just have to wait a little longer. He planned on going out with Rick early to search for Sophia in the morning. Daryl sat in front of the fire throwing pieces of sticks in it as he thought to himself.

It was late when Daryl crawled into the tent. Eve was laying on her side with her back to him. He took off his shirt and pants and curled up next to her in just his boxers. He gently ran his hand down her arm and onto her hip. He leaned in and began kissing her on the neck, gently grinding his pelvis against her behind. Eve shrugged away from him.

"Daryl please…I'm not up to it tonight." Eve replied without turning to look at him.

Daryl lay there leaning on his elbow and just stared at her back. "Alright" he said quietly. He laid down on his back and stared up at the top of the tent. He let out a deep sigh, growing frustrated.

Eve drew up her hand and covered her mouth with it. She lay there and silently cried. All she could think about was what happened with Shane in the van. She knew she couldn't tell Daryl, he would probably kill Shane if she did. She couldn't tell him about Shane saving her life because then she would have to explain why she jumped out of the car in the first place. She just thought it best that no one knew, that way, no one had to be hurt by it. Shane did apologize to her. As long as he didn't try anything again she would just try to forget about it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Safe****Haven**

**Chapter** **24**

The next morning Eve woke up and discovered Daryl was already gone. She got dressed and stepped out of the tent. She went to the RV and began inventorying the new medical supplies. Carol was sitting in the RV.

"Can I help somehow?" she asked Eve.

"Sure, I'm just trying to get all like items together in a pile just to make things more organized for when we put it back away."

Carol sat down next to her and started to help her sort.

"You know Carol…I just wanted to say I really appreciate all that you've done for me." Eve told her.

"Done for you? I haven't done anything for you." Carol smiled at Eve.

Eve stopped sorting and looked at Carol. "No, you have…..you've been really kind to me, and it's nice to feel like I have someone I can talk to when I need to. I'm just thankful for you."

Carol leaned over and gave Eve a hug. "Well we are lucky to have you in our lives…..and Daryl is lucky he has you too."

Andrea stepped onto the RV. She seemed slightly out of breath.

"Hi um….Carol, can you help me with something for a moment?"

Carol stood up and started to follow Andrea out "Sure…Eve I'll be back shortly"

About a minute later, Shane stepped on to the RV. Eve's stomach turned when she saw him. He had a strange look on his face. He looked worried and stressed.

"Hey…..I need a sheet." Shane told Eve.

"A sheet? What on earth for?" Eve remarked.

"Look I don't have time to explain….just hurry…..PLEASE!" Shane said frantically.

Eve grew concerned by his tone. She walked over to the RV closet and handed a sheet to Shane. He immediately rushed out of the RV.

Eve followed him out to see what was going on. She noticed Shane looking around the camp site to see who was watching and he ran down to the wood line. Eve could see Rick standing there waiting. Shane passed the sheet off to him and Rick turned back into the woods. Shane turned around and started back towards camp. He covered his mouth with his hand, looking distraught.

Eve began walking towards Shane, when she got close enough for him to hear, she spoke.

"What's going on….What's Rick doing?…Where's Daryl?" Eve asked.

Shane looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Leave it alone, you'll find out soon enough….." Shane continued past her.

Eve continued to follow him but tried to be discreet about it.

"Shane…..Shane….." she whispered as she followed him.

Shane walked to the RV and climbed up the back. Eve just stood nearby wondering what the hell was going on. She saw Shane whisper something to Dale and Glen standing on top. Both their faces dropped. Eve had a sickening feeling. Eve saw Lori get up out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my God!" Lori proclaimed. She started to walk towards the wood line. Dale, Glen and Shane climbed off the RV and started to follow. Eve turned around and saw Rick and Daryl coming out of the wood line. Daryl was carrying something in his arms wrapped in the sheet. It took Eve a moment, but then it hit her…it was a body.

Carol screamed in their direction "DARYL?…." she started to run towards them. Andrea tried to stop her but Carol pushed past her.

"Carol wait!…" Andrea called out to her.

Everyone rushed towards Daryl and Rick. Carol ran straight up to Daryl, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't speak. Daryl just looked into her eyes.

Lori rushed over to Rick and wrapped her arms around him. Carl tried to run towards Daryl but Lori stopped him and pulled him in close to her and Rick. Andrea went up to Shane and Shane put his arms around her. Andrea buried her face in his neck and began to cry. Glen, Dale and Eve just stood there is shock.

Carol dropped to her knees not uttering a sound. She covered her mouth with her hand. Tears steadily streaming down her face.

Daryl knelt down in front of her. Gently lying the sheet covered body between them. He just stared at Carol. Eve could see he was clinching his teeth. She wanted to rush over to him. Carol slowly reached down towards the head and took hold of the sheet.

"Carol no….don't" Lori told her.

Carol took a deep breath and through her tears replied "I have to…..I have to see her one last time….." Her voice was weak.

Tears started to stream down Daryl's face, his face expressionless, but his eyes stayed fixed on Carol.

Carol slowly pulled the sheet back to reveal Sophia's lifeless face. Carol cried out a pathetic cry and slowly covered her back. She rested her hand on top of the sheet. Daryl reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She just sat there weeping, with Daryl in front of her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Safe****Haven**

**Chapter** **25**

Daryl went to the edge of camp and began to dig into the ground with a shovel. Carol stayed kneeling next to Sophia not making a sound. The camp was eerily quiet. A few hours passed and Daryl stopped digging. He pulled himself out of the hole and walked over to Carol. His arms and face were covered in dirt. He knelt down next to her. Eve saw him whisper something to Carol and she just nodded her head yes in response. Daryl stood up and motioned for Rick. He knelt back down and picked up Sophia's lifeless body, still wrapped in the sheet. He waited for Carol to stand and when she did, they both walked over to the hole he had dug. Rick motioned for everyone to follow him over.

Everyone gathered around the grave dug by Daryl. Daryl rested Sophia on the ground next to it. Carol knelt down beside her. Daryl looked up at Rick, and Rick, nodding his head climbed down into the grave with Daryl. With one at each end, they reached up and took hold of Sophia's body. Gently they lowered her into the ground. Shane and Glen helped the men out of the grave.

Rick began to say a few words. Eve didn't even hear what he was saying. She was shocked and heartbroken for Carol. She didn't know if she should try to comfort her or comfort Daryl. Eve looked at Daryl and saw the tears slowly streaming down his face washing off the dirt. After Rick stopped talking Carol managed to speak up.

"I want to be alone with her. Can you just wait until I'm ready to cover her up?" Carol asked.

"We'll wait as long as you need." Rick replied.

Everyone dispersed to various areas of the camp. Eve walked over to Daryl. He didn't look at her. She put her hand on his arm and was about to speak. Daryl jerked away from her. He glared at her with his tear stained face "Don't!…" he snarled at her. He walked off towards his motorcycle. Once there he acted like he was working on it but Eve could tell it was just an act. Eve stood there stunned for a moment then turned and headed for the RV.

Andrea came on the RV while Eve went back to sorting medical supplies. Eve just looked up at her and then looked back to what she was doing.

Andrea removed the gun from the back of her waistband and placed it on the counter. She went over to the bed and started fluffing the pillows and straightening up the sheets. Neither one of them spoke. A short time later Carol stepped on to the RV. Her face was red and swollen from crying. Both Andrea and Eve stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Carol looked at both of them and attempted to smile. "I think I would like to lay down for a bit."

"Of course…" Andrea replied. She walked over to Carol and took her by the arm leading her to the back to the bed. Eve followed behind.

"Carol, I could give you a sedative to help you sleep if you'd like." Eve said.

"No…. that won't be necessary. But Eve, would you mind telling Rick I would still like him to wait before doing anything."

"Ok…." Eve knew what she meant. She still wasn't ready for Sophia to be covered with dirt. Eve left to go talk with Rick.

Andrea helped Carol pull up the blanket as she lay down.

"Carol, if you need anything…please let me know." Andrea leaned down and kissed Carol on the cheek.

Carol turned to her side and didn't say anything else. Andrea stepped off the RV to let  
>her rest.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 26**

A few hours later everyone was sitting around the campfire except Carol and Glen. Glen was on top of the RV keeping lookout and Carol was still inside sleeping.

Dinner had been served but everyone sat in silence just picking at their plates. No one really seemed to be eating. Daryl was sitting near Eve but he still hadn't spoken to her. Lori, Rick and Carl were sitting together as were Shane and Andrea.

The silence was killing Eve. "Should somebody see if Carol wants to try and eat something?" she asked

"No….she needs to be left alone…she's grieving!" Andrea snapped at her.

Eve started to get pissed, she was just trying to break the silence, she didn't really think anyone would want to do it. "I was just asking, you don't need to bite my head off"

"Well you don't need to be asking stupid questioned at a time like this." Andrea snapped back.

Rick sighed looking frustrated. "Are ya'll really going to start this again…now?"

"Look I'm not trying to start anything I was just asking…..sorry I asked." Eve replied as she looked back at her plate and started picking at it.

"Why don't you just shut up" Shane told Eve

"Do you really want to start with me Shane?" Eve started to raise her voice. She started thinking about what happened at her old camp. She could feel her face turning red from anger.

Shane felt a sense of panic, he didn't trust her not to say anything about what happened before between them. He just knew if she did she would paint the picture far worse than it was. That, along with everyone's emotions being on edge over Sophia,would be nothing but trouble for him. Shane knew he had to look out for himself.

"You know, I've had it with you….Rick, brother, something needs to change here, she's nothing but trouble." Shane said pointing at Eve. "In fact, when we were at her old camp, she came on to me….practically took all her clothes off and begged me to fuck her! Guess Daryl doesn't know how to satisfy the woman." Shane said, raising his voice.

Eve threw down her plate and jumped up out of her chair. "YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! HE WAS ALL OVER ME!"

Shane pointed towards Eve "JUST LOOK AT HER ARMS, SHE HAS FINGER BRUISES ON BOTH HER ARMS TO PROVE IT! I HAD TO FORCE HER OFF OF ME! I HAD TO PUSH HER OFF! THAT'S WHAT CAUSED THE BRUISES!" Shane yelled.

Everyone around camp looked shocked and all looked at Eve's arms. She looked over to Daryl and he was just glaring at her. Eve couldn't help herself she began to cry. Eve started to go to him "He's lying….it wasn't like that…..you have to believe me!" She turned her attention back to Shane.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? TELL THEM THE TRUTH! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" Eve couldn't hold back the tears.

Rick stood up walking over to Shane motioning for him to sit back down. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO. OUR THOUGHTS SHOULD BE FOR CAROL AND SOPHIA RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP! JUST STOP!" Rick yelled.

"Daryl?….." Eve stepped closer to him as she tried to stop crying. He stood up and threw his plate. Turning away he kicked the chair out of the way and without looking at her yelled. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Daryl started to stomp off. As he turned, he looked up and saw Carol standing nearby. She was carrying some kind of cloth in her hands. She walked closer to the group but still keeping her distance. Daryl stopped and just stared at her. Everyone became silent and all attention was on Carol. Eve put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to get a hold of her emotions.

"There's something I want to say to everyone…..I just wanted to say thank you for all your searching. You've all been like a family to me. Most of all I want to thank you Daryl. You brought my baby back to me. I can't ever thank you enough. But now it's time….now I'm ready…." Carol turned her attention solely to Daryl. He was standing facing her a short distance from her. Carol dropped the cloth she was holding to the ground. In her hand was Andrea's gun.

"Oh God!" Andrea shocked stood up and started to go to Carol.

"Carol….now put that down….." Rick started to heads toward Carol as well. Everyone else just stood still in shock.

"I'm sorry Daryl….." Carol raised the gun to her head.

Daryl lunged forward, he grabbed a hold of Carol's wrist but before he could pull it away, she pulled the trigger. "NO!" Daryl screamed.

Carol's lifeless body dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Daryl dropped with her. He was weeping over her body and just kept repeating "No…..No Carol…..No"

Andrea collapsed to the ground.

Shane ran both his hands through his hair and turned his back.

Lori grabbed Carl, pulling his face towards her chest to hide his eyes.

Glen jumped off the RV and ran towards everyone.

Dale sat back down and bowed his head.

The medic in Eve took over and she ran over to Carol's body just to make sure it was too late.

She knelt down beside her opposite of Daryl. Daryl looked up and leaned back to face Eve. Eve could see Carol's blood had back-spattered on his face. Eve looked into his eyes and saw more pain than she had ever seen in anyone's eyes before. Eve went to touch Carol and Daryl smacked her hand away.

DON'T YOU TOUCH HER…YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER…STAY AWAY FROM BOTH OF US...DAMN WHORE!"

Eve stumbled back, shocked by Daryl's words to her. She didn't cry, she didn't make a sound, she was frozen from it. Rick rushed next to her and guided her to stand by her shoulders. He started to pull her away.

"Eve just come on, leave it alone for now, just come on."

Eve just stared at Daryl as Rick lead her away. He led her to her tent. He stood in front of her putting a hand on each shoulder.

"Eve….Eve…look at me." Eve slowly looked away from Daryl and to Rick. Rick placed one hand on her cheek, cupping it. "Listen….I know this is hard…..we will work everything out but right now I think it best if you just go in your tent and stay there. Daryl needs some space and time…..you need to give it to him."

Eve just nodded her head yes and slowly walked to the entrance of her tent. She kept her eyes on Daryl the whole time until she entered.

Rick walked back over to where Daryl was and stood a few feet behind him.

Daryl leaned forward putting his arms underneath Carol. He slowly picked her up and rose to his feet with her. He began to walk towards the edge of camp.

"Daryl…..Daryl…..what are you doing?" Rick followed him asking.

"I'm going to bury her with her daughter…" Daryl replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter 27**

Rick watched as Daryl put the last pile of dirt on Carol and Sophia's grave. Daryl dropped the shovel and walked past him.

"Daryl….wait" Rick called out to him.

Daryl stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"Daryl…..I'm not going to stand here and tell you how to handle this. Just know that we are all hurting here and we are here for you if you need us. Don't do anything desperate."

Daryl turned his head to the side as if to acknowledge what Rick had said. "I ain't going to off myself if that's what your thinking…...but there is something I need to take care of." with that Daryl walked off.

Rick headed back to his tent, everyone else had already gone to bed. The campsite was quiet.

Daryl walked over to the RV and picked up an empty gas can. He found a hose and removed the gas cap from the RV. He siphoned as much gas as the can would hold and put the cap back on. He dropped the hose on the ground. He headed towards the woods.

Rick had turned off his lantern and tried to go to sleep. He saw the flickering of an orange glow against his tent. He slowly sat up, wondering what it was. He heard a commotion from the others outside his tent.

"What's going on out there?" Lori asked.

"I don't know" Rick said "but I'm going to find out."

Rick stepped out of his tent about the same time he saw everyone heading towards the wood line. Carl and Lori followed out after him.

"What the hell is that?" Shane asked.

Dale looked around the camp. He saw Lori, Carl and Rick together, Shane and Andrea were a short distance from them, he looked back to the RV there was Glen and Eve came walking from her tent but he didn't see Daryl.

"Where's Daryl?" Dale asked. "Daryl? You out here?" Dale shouted.

Rick looked around confirming he didn't see Daryl either. "Oh God…..This can't be good..."

Rick took off towards the orange glow just through the wood line a short ways. Everyone ran after him to see what was happening.

Everyone got to the clearing at about the same time. Daryl was just standing at the edge, staring at the house, watching it burn.

Eve stepped into the clearing. Her mouth dropped with what she saw. It was their house. The house they stayed in when they first met. She had no idea they were so close to it all this time. And now…..Daryl was burning it to the ground. Eve dropped to her knees. Her eyes filled with tear which started streaming down her face.

"I don't get it…what is this place?" Carl asked.

Rick looked at the house, looked over to Daryl and then back to Eve. 'I think I may have an idea..."

It took the others a moment, but after seeing Eve's reaction and the fact that Daryl was at the source, they all had an idea of what was happening.

"Come on….we all need to get some rest….we head out of here tomorrow, there's nothing for us here."

Everyone started to file back into the woods towards camp.

Shane looked over at Eve and a wave of guilt washed over him. Andrea put her arm around his waist and they headed back to camp.

Lori helped Eve up to her feet and guided her back into the woods.

There stood Rick and Daryl watching the house burn.

"Come on Daryl….I'm not leaving you here….it's enough" Rick held his arm out to Daryl as if motioning him back to camp.

Daryl stood there for a moment staring at the burning house. The roof collapsed in and the fire crackled more loudly. Rick could see a single tear stream down Daryl's cheek. His face was full of anger. Daryl looked over at Rick, glaring at him, his eyes were cold. He turned his focus to the woods and headed back to camp.

******Author's Note: Before you come after me with pitch forks and torches for ending the story this way I want to tell you it DOESN'T END HERE! Although "_Safe Haven_" is no longer, the story will go on. I am writing a PART II that's titled "_Nightshade Hollow_" that I will be posting very, very soon. I hope you will continue to read on and see what happens with Daryl and Eve. Can they find their way back to each other? Is the death of Sophia and Carol combined with Eve's dishonestly too much for Daryl, keeping him from being able to care about anyone again?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR RESPONSES ON "NIGHTSHADE HOLLOW".**

**~LSWASP  
><strong>


End file.
